


They Don't Know

by MsIsabella



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 40,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsIsabella/pseuds/MsIsabella
Summary: Voight has two secrets-- IA and a woman the team knows nothing about.   This story is based on the phone call to "Jess" at the end of one of the first season episodes.  After the scene aired, I started wondering about who this Jess character was... and the following story was born.  Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

They Don't Know

Chapter 1

Hank Voight pounded on the condo door with such a force that it echoed down the hallway so everyone who lived on the floor could hear it.

A few seconds later, the door opened, and he pushed his way inside, kicking the door closed with his foot while he grabbed the woman around her waist and backed her up against the nearest wall. He kissed her with the same force and intensity that he had used on the door. He was so wrapped up in his anger that he didn't seem to notice that she was not kissing him back.

He reached for the back of her shirt, and started to pull it over her head. He expected her to help, but she didn't. After a few seconds, he gave up and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans.

"Hank, NO!" she yelled as she pushed him away, trying to get his attention. She hated when he was like this because getting through to him was like trying to slam through a brick wall. "STOP!"

Voight felt himself being pushed backwards, and it seemed to startle him. He shook his head as it to clear it. He looked at the woman standing in front of him. "Jess," he said, confused. "What the hell happened?"

"You tell me, Hank. You came in here all hellbent for leather, tried some really rough foreplay, and I pushed you away. What the hell is going on?"

He took a step toward her. This wasn't right. He would never hurt Jess. She was the only good thing in his life. He had met her when she was waiting tables at a diner while working her way through Loyola Law and he was still a beat cop. She had always been his confidante and advisor, and she did it without judging all of the bad things he had done. She was the only one outside of the department brass that knew of his current assignment.

"You got coffee made?" he asked.

"Always."

He followed her to the kitchen and sat down at the table. She poured him a cup of coffee and set it in front of him along with a heated up pecan cinnamon roll. She poured coffee for herself and sat down opposite him.

Voight took a sip of the coffee and a bite of the roll. "I'm getting shit from the brass."

"Hank, you always get shit from the brass. What's up now?"

"Cailin Callahan got booted from VC. She's a good cop. I want to offer her a job in IU. I think she'll do good with us."

"Ok, so what's the issue? You've always been able to hand pick your team."

"Belden's being a prick. He doesn't want her, but he doesn't want me to have her either. And IA is breathing down my back again."

Jess sipped her coffee. "Have you reported back to the Chief about IA?"

"Not yet. Nothing to report."

"And the team?"

"They don't know. If I have my way, they won't know till it's all over. It's just best if everyone thinks I'm the dirty cop that is being investigated by IA."

Jess screwed up her face and did a perfect imitation of Marlon Brando. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

Hank smiled. Jess always had a way of making him feel better. "Stick with me, Kid, you'll go places."

She smiled. Life with Hank was never boring. "You okay now?" she asked.

"Always okay when you're around," he assured her. He held out his hand. "Come here, Jess."

She slid out of her chair and walked over to him. He stood up and gave her another kiss. Unlike the one of earlier, this one was softer and gentler, but still urgent. Jess felt dizzy. One thing about Hank was for as gruff as he was on the outside; he was one hell of a kisser.

"Oh, God, Hank," she groaned as she leaned against him.

Voight caressed her back. "Why do you put up with me Jess?"

She pulled back and looked at him. 

"Someone has to," she joked.

Voight smiled and kissed her cheek. "I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes."

"So am I," she admitted. Especially at the end of a semester."

"Yeah, but you're so cute doing grades in your jammies with your hair all pulled up."

He would never admit it to her, but when she roamed around the apartment in her pajamas with her hair pulled up, pens and pencils behind her ears, in her ponytail, and in her mouth, she looked sexy as hell.

She sighed. "Hank-"

"Not to mention that end of the semester sex is the best sex I've ever had." He grinned when he noticed her blushing.

"Hank-"

He lifted her chin and kissed her again. "Love you, Jess."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me as I am still learning how to use this format. I am in the process of moving all of my stories from the FF site over to this one. Thanks, and I hope you are enjoying.

Chapter 2

"Love you too, Hank," she admitted before she kissed him back.

Voight rubbed her back. His hand found the hem of her shirt again. Knowing what he was planning, Jess wiggled out of her shirt. His hands found her breasts, teasing her.

"I love it when you whimper," he whispered in her ear.

"Of course you do," she reminded as she nibbled his earlobe. "Hank Voight is all about control."

He smirked. Jess knew his game and she didn't seem to care. 

"So is Jessica Miller."

Jess took his hand. "Come," she said softly as she led him to the bedroom.

Voight lay on his back, starting at the ceiling, Jess snuggled up beside him. He stroked her hair.

"What?" she asked, knowing he was thinking.

"Just wondering," he admitted.

"Humm?"

"If it was the end of the semester."

She smiled. "Technically, yes. We start back next week."

"Thought so," he said as he smiled in the dark.

ONE WEEK LATER...

"Good Morning," Jessica addressed her first class of the new semester. "In case some of you are in the wrong room, this is Criminal Procedure, so if you're not in the correct place, you're excused. For those of you that are staying, I'm Mrs. Voight."

She walked to the first row of seats, counted out the number of students and handed the first student the syllabus. "The syllabus is being passed out. We will go over it as soon as everyone receives one." She heard the door open, and she looked up. She expected to see a late straggler entering, but instead, she saw Hank. He breath caught in her throat. Just as he did at the beginning of every semester, Voight was checking up on her. He nodded to her. She passed out the remaining syllabi, and extended her thumb, index finger, and pinky so he could see it. He smiled, nodded, and closed the door. A few seconds later, she felt her phone buzz. She knew he had sent her a text, but she couldn't read it till class was over.

"Ok, as you should know, class meets Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at 9. Attendance is mandatory, and if you miss more than three classes without a reasonable excuse, of which I will only accept two—hospitalization, which will require documentation, or death, your grade will drop one letter grade. More than 4 absences will result in an F grade. Now, I realize that you all are sitting here thinking I am being a hardass. I'm not. Along with the rest of the law school faculty, I'm trying to help mold you into decent attorneys."

Outside the classroom, Hank paced the hall. He wanted to go inside and watch Jess in action, but he knew he had to get back to the 21st. He opened the door again, and slipped inside. Unless it was urgent, the 21st could wait. He wanted to watch his new wife in action.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

With class dismissed, Voight made his way down to Jessica. "Good morning, Mrs. Voight," he said formally.

"Sergeant Voight, did you decide to enroll in my class?"

"Always a smartass," he said as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a kiss. You did good. Can't wait to really see you when you start talking arrest and trial."

"I can feel you getting hard thinking about it right now," she whispered in his ear. "Too bad I have 2 more classes today and you're on shift till God only knows when."

"Love it when you talk dirty to me," he whispered. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "I gotta go."

"Thanks for staying," she said, giving him another kiss. He stepped back, and turned around. "Hank," she called. He turned to face her. She pointed to her ring.

He looked down at his hand, realizing his ring was on his finger. They had decided to tell very few people about the wedding. HR had to know, of course, and they had decided to tell Olinsky. He would tell the rest of the team on an as needed basis. He nodded, slipped his ring off, and placed it in his wallet.

Jess gathered up her notes and paperwork, and stuffed them in her bag. She had two other classes to teach and office hours. She wouldn't get back to her practice office until later that afternoon. She had to make another trip to the court house to file motions and paperwork. If she skipped lunch, she could make it there by early afternoon. She locked the door and walked down the hall to the next classroom.

Back at the 21st precinct, Voight nodded to Olinsky and proceeded to his office. Once Alvin was inside, he closed the door.

"What's up?" Olinsky asked, wondering if there had been a break in the kidnapping case they were working on.

"Sit down, Alvin. I have something to tell you."

"Ok," he said as he sat down. Whatever was coming next had to be serious.

"I'm only telling you for now. The rest of the team will find out when I feel the time is right," Voight started, knowing Olinsky would take what he was about to say to his grave.

Olinsky nodded.

"I got married this morning."

Olinsky stared at him, wondering if Voight was joking, only Voight didn't joke at work. "You got married?"

Voight nodded. "We went to the court house and were the first ones in line."

"You got married," Olinsky repeated. "To whom? I didn't know you were dating."

"You remember when we were beat cops, that waitress in the diner that was going to law school?"

"The hot brunette with the big brown eyes? What was her name? Jennifer?"

Voight nodded. "Jessica. That's her."

"You found her again?"

"Never lost her. We've been friends since then. She's about the only good thing in my life right now, and that's because nobody knows about her. I'm only telling you because I feel that you need to know. She's the only one besides you that doesn't judge me or what I do."

"Not my job, Voight. It's my job to have your back. I guess this is where I say Congratulations."

"Thank you. I have to let HR know, but that's it for now."

Olinsky stood up. "Congratulations again. I hope it works out for you."

"Thank you, Alvin. Now, let's get back to work. See if you can find Callahan. I need to make her an offer she can't refuse."

"Belden finally backed down?"

"Belden's not about to get into a full fledged pissing contest with me. He just has to pretend that he is."

Olinsky nodded.

"Sounds about right. I'll find her." He opened the office door and stepped back into the bullpen. He walked over to his desk and called Cailin's phone. Getting the voice mail, he just said "It's Olinsky. Call in to Voight. He has something for you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessica sat in her living room reading the class textbook and making notes for her next lecture. She looked up when she heard the condo door unlock.

Voight unlocked the door and stepped inside. He spied Jessica curled up on the couch deep in her law book.

"Hey," he greeted as he walked over to her.

She uncurled herself from the couch and stood up. 

"Hi," she said. "I didn't expect you till later."

"It's my wedding night, Babe. Did you think I was going to leave my bride to spend her wedding night alone?" He set down the bags he was carrying so he could give her a hug and a kiss.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me alone, but I figured you would knock off about midnight."

"Special occasion. Wanted to spend the night with you." He indicated the bags on the floor. "I picked up lasagna from Ignoz."

Jessica groaned. Lasagna was her favorite thing to order at Ignoz. 

She whispered in his ear. "Bring me lasagna and you think you're going to get laid?"

"Baby, I bring you lasagna and I know I'm gonna get laid," he smirked.

"I'm too easy."

"No you're not. You're just too easy for me once you gave it up," he said as he pinched her butt.

Jessica picked up the bags and carried them to the kitchen. She unpacked and plated the lasagna, placed the salads in a bowl and added the dressing. Voight uncorked the bottle of wine and poured two glasses, then walked over to the refrigerator and placed the two servings of tiramisu inside. He then sat down at the table while Jessica brought everything to the table.

"This is so perfect, Hank. Thank you." 

She blinked, trying to keep the tears from falling. Hank had a reputation for being a hardass and unfeeling, but he never was that way with her.

"No problem," he said as he got up and stood behind her to push her chair in. He gave her cheek a kiss. 

"I expect repayment later," he said in her ear.

"You'll get your repayment later. I intend to make beginning of the semester sex better than end of the semester sex."

"Interesting," he grinned. "Can't wait to see what you have planned."

He lifted his wineglass to her. "To us," he said.

She touched her glass with his. "To us. And the next 50 years."

Voight took a sip of his wine and set down his glass. 

"Love you, Jess. Thank you for making me so happy today."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Voight lay awake in the darkness. He absently stroked Jess' back, thinking back to that fateful evening back in 1999 when his life changed forever.

She stirred and woke up. "Hank? You okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm okay," he assured her.

"You're thinking again," she stated.

"Yep."

She rolled over and stretched. "Willing to talk about it?"

"C'mere," he said, inviting her to get closer. 

She shifted so her head lay on his chest, his arm protectively around her. 

"I was just thinking about the day I met you."

She smiled. "The day my life changed."

"Mine too. Damn you were feisty back then."

She sat up. "Excuse me, Sergeant, but I'm still feisty."

"That you are, Babe." He gave her a squeeze and kissed the top of her head. "Don't ever change."

She settled down again, her hand resting on his thigh. "Did I ever thank you and Olinsky for answering that call?"

"You might have. It's kind of hard to remember. It was kind of a rough time for me back then."

 

CHICAGO, 1999 

Voight and Olinsky had caught the call. Attempted robbery at an all night diner. 

"What? Someone didn't like the pancakes?" Voight cracked as they sped to the location. 

Once they arrived, Voight parked the car and they rushed inside. What they found made them do a double take.

"Can I help you, Officers?" a young woman asked from behind the counter.

"We got a call," Voight explained. "Attempted robbery."

"Yeah, well, that's him," she said as she pointed to the first booth. 

Sitting in the booth was a young adult. Voight took him to be no more than 21 at the most. He looked at Voight, eyes pleading for help. He couldn't help but notice the duct tape around his ankles, holding his hands together behind his back, and a very large amount of the silvery tape over his mouth. He stifled a laugh. Someone had trussed him up better than a Thanksgiving turkey. He looked over at Alvin, signaling that he would take the woman, Alvin could have the perp. Alvin had a way with perps that Voight never did.

Voight walked over to the woman, and led her to the table at the back of the diner. 

"Sit down," he invited as he removed his hat and took a seat opposite her. 

"Can I ask your name, Ma'am?"

"Jessica Miller," she said as she watched him take her in.

Voight gave her the once over. Young, probably the same age as the perp, long dark hair, which she wore in a pony tail with red and black ribbons holding it back. 'Hawks colors', he noted. Large brown eyes that seemed to look right through him. Oddly enough, she didn't seem to fear him, which most people did when he talked to them. He thought it might be fear of the power or the uniform, but he was never sure.

Jessica checked him over. Not very tall, but he had a sense about him that commanded authority and respect. She wasn't sure if it was the uniform, or if he had been ex military. Brown hair just starting to get gray, which could place him in his thirties or forties. It was his eyes that caught her and held her attention. They were brown like hers, but they were so hypnotic to her. She glanced down at his hands. They were definitely the hands of a working man. Callused and hard, not soft and wimpy like those who worked in offices for a living. This cop was the real deal. Only one thing would have made him perfect, but it was there as plain as day. Third finger, left hand, a white gold wedding band. 

'Damn,' she thought to herself.

Voight sensed she was appraising him as he was her. He allowed her to do so for a few seconds before introducing himself. "I'm Officer Voight, Chicago PD."

Jessica nodded in acknowledgement.

"So, Miss Miller, can you tell me what happened tonight?"

She took a breath. "Douchebag up there came in and made his way up to the register. He had his hand in his pocket. I don't know if he had a gun or if he was using his hand to pretend he had a gun. Anyways, he started demanding money. I clocked him with the sugar container and called 9-1-1."

"And the duct tape?"

She blushed. 

"Oh. That. I wasn't sure how long he was going to be out, or if he would be awake by the time you got here. I didn't want him to get away. I had some duct tape in my purse because my - " she broke off. 

He didn't need to hear about her car's air hose being cracked. She took another breath and continued. 

"Well, I got the tape out of my purse and tied his feet and hands together.

Hank smiled. He had to admire this firecracker of a woman. Most women would have turned into total hysterical messes. This one got right down to business. This dude wasn't going anywhere if she had anything to say about it. 

"So, he didn't get any money?"

"No, but it wasn't for his lack of trying."

"Anyone hurt?"

She moved her head toward the robber's direction. 

"I'm sure he's going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow."

"So, he didn't get any money, and nobody got hurt?"

"No. We got lucky."

"You sure did."

He reached inside his jacket pocket for his notebook and a pen. He couldn't figure why this young woman who was seemingly very intelligent by the way she spoke would be waiting tables in a diner. It puzzled him. He made a few notes on his notebook, then stood up. 

"Thank you for your time, Miss Miller. If we need anything else, we'll be in touch." 

He picked up his hat and put it back on his head.

"Thank you, Sir," she said as she rose and absently wiped the table with her hand. 

She watched him help the other officer with the guy who had tried to rob them. She shook her head. 

'Forget it, Jess. He's married.'

"You know I was half in love with you back then," Voight admitted, bringing both himself and her back to the present.

"I was more than in lust with you," she said as she felt the blush creeping into her face.

"You never said anything."

"How could I? You were married at the time."

"I was. And Camille had just been diagnosed with cancer."

"And I had law school to think about. I couldn't be mooning over a married cop that just happened to start coming in for coffee after his shift."

"I didn't come in for the coffee. I came in to see you."

"Hank-"

"Life at home was rough back then. Camille was going through chemo and radiation, Justin was acting out, everything was spiraling out of control. When you were around, things were normal again. I didn't have to hear about hair falling out, or how sick the chemo made her, or her complaining that Justin failed another test and could I DO SOMETHING about it. You wanted to talk about the Cubs, the Bulls, the Hawks, why the Chicago River was dyed green every St. Patrick's Day. All normal stuff. Those conversations kept me sane."

"I could tell you were hurting. I just wanted that hurt to leave you, just for a little while."

He kissed the top of her head again. "You keep me sane, Jess. Thank you for that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

CHICAGO 2002

Voight sat across the diner table from Jess. He sipped coffee and ate a piece of pie while she sat and looked about the diner, waiting for customers to arrive. The diner's owner said she could sit and visit with Voight so long as customers were not ignored.

"So, when is graduation?" he asked.

"Saturday at noon."

He nodded. She didn't know it, but he was planning on showing up at her graduation. He figured it was the least he could do after she had been there for him during Camille's cancer treatments, Justin's acting out, and his informal adoption of his confidential informant, Erin Lindsay. While he wanted a more romantic relationship with her, Jess had flatly refused. She said as long as he was married, he owed it to his wife to stay faithful. She did, however, offer friendship and advice whenever he needed it.

"You getting nervous?"

She nodded. "One more final to go and it will all be over. Then comes the Bar."

"You'll pass it with no problem. You're smart," he soothed.

"I accepted the offer."

"The one at Smith and Jones?" he joked. 

He could never remember the name of the high powered firm she had applied to, so he named them Smith and Jones.

"No, I took the job at Dewey, Screwem and Howe."

Voight laughed. Her humor was a bit twisted sometimes.

"Dewey, Screwem and Howe. I'll have to look them up," he said as he took another bite of pie.

"What kind of law?"

"Believe it or not, Entertainment."

"For real? Entertainment law in Chicago?"

"Well, yeah. TV people have agents. Agents want contracts drawn up. Theater people need contracts and agents. And they're paying me a ridiculous amount of money to start."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about buying a condo."

GRADUATION DAY, LOYOLA UNIVERSITY, CHICAGO

 

Jess stood in line with her classmates and fussed with her gown. She felt like she was playing dress up. The graduation cap felt heavy on her head, and she had anchored it with at least one hundred hair pins so it wouldn't move during the ceremony.

"Juris Doctor candidates" the Law School Dean announced. He started to announce the soon to be new graduates in alphabetical order. Voight remained in his seat, waiting impatiently for Jessica's name to be called.

"Jessica Marie Miller," he heard.

He glanced up. Jessica was walking across the stage. He thought she looked beautiful, even in the ugly black gown and silly cap. He clapped and called out "Great job, Jess!", which earned him glares and stares from those around him.

Jess heard Voight's voice, and tried not to be embarrassed, but it didn't work. She could feel herself turning beet red. 

"I wonder what he's doing here," she thought. 

The possibility that Voight would show up at her graduation had never occurred to her.

"Boyfriend?" her classmate, Cassie asked.

"No, just a friend. He's a cop," she admitted.

"Always nice to have a cop as a friend when you're a lawyer," Cassie quipped.

"That's for sure," she agreed. "I can't believe he yelled. "

"Maybe he's proud of you?"

"He is that. He's told me often enough."

"Sounds like a nice guy. Maybe you should date him."

Jessica sighed. She didn't want to have to explain the situation with Voight. It was too complicated.

"I'll take that under advisement."

"Spoken like a true lawyer," Cassie giggled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

CHICAGO, MARCH 2010

Voight knocked on Jess' apartment door, hoping she was home and would answer. He didn't call ahead so she would be expecting him. He was way too upset.

Jess opened the door, surprised that once again Hank knocked on the door when he had a key. 

"Hank, come in," she said as she opened the door, allowing him to come inside.

"Coffee on?" he asked.

"Always," she said as she led him to the couch. "Sit down and I'll get it."

She went to the kitchen and got the pot, mugs, cream, and the cannoli she had picked up at the Italian grocery store a couple of blocks away. She returned to the living room and fixed his coffee the way he liked it. She handed him the mug.

"Thanks," he acknowledged as he took the mug from her. 

She expected him to take a sip, but he didn't touch it. She sat down next to him and rubbed his back. She had known him long enough to know when he had had a bad day.

He set the coffee mug on the table and turned to her. 

"Camille died this afternoon."

"Oh, Hank, I'm so sorry," she said, shocked. 

She knew his wife was sick. She had been sick since before she had met him, but she didn't expect to hear she had died. He had told her before that she was making good progress and was recovering well. 

He nodded, then covered his eyes with his hands. He turned to face her, eyes full of tears.

She held out her arms and drew him in. She held him as he cried. She stroked his back and let him get it all out. When he broke away, she handed him tissues to wipe his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jess."

"No need to apologize," she assured him. "How is Justin doing? And Erin?"

"Justin's a wreck. Erin's trying to hold everything together. I just had to get out of the house. I couldn't take it anymore. Erin was trying to mother me, and Justin was just plain old pissed off, like it was my fault."

"It's no one's fault. It happens. It's life," she reminded. "But I'm sure Justin doesn't want to hear that right now."

"Of course not. He's too busy being pissed off at me."

"Maybe in time he will come to see it?"

"Maybe. But he's stubborn like his old man. He's gonna work it for a long time."

He reached for his coffee. There was so much he wanted to tell Jess, but the timing wasn't right. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so out of sorts. He knew Camille was going to die after her doctor visit six months earlier when they were told nothing more could be done for her. He thought he had grieved, but he guessed he really didn't. Now he had two teenagers to raise with no help, and no idea how to do so. He was also in love with Jess. He had been since the night he had first met her eleven years earlier. He had never acted on it, although he would have liked to, but she was firm in not starting anything romantic because he was married. He thought she cared about him; she gave him a key to her place. He never used it though. He always knocked on her door when he visited.

He sighed as he took a swallow of coffee. He worried about how he was going to pay the funeral bill, the burial expenses, and the huge medical bills. He'd have to pick up a job moonlighting somewhere, which would be rough since he rotated all three tours of duty.

"What am I going to do, Jess?" he asked.

"Well, the first thing you need to do is finish your coffee and go home to Justin and Erin," she said firmly.

He gave her an odd look.

"They need you, Hank. And you need them, much as you think you don't."

"You're probably right. I probably had no business coming to see you tonight."

She waved her hand, dismissing his last thought. 

"You're always welcome 24/7." She watched him empty his mug, and set it back down on the table before he rose from the couch. He gave her a hug.

"Call me tomorrow if you get a chance," she said softly.

"I will." He leaned forward and gave her cheek a kiss. "Thanks for putting up with me."

"Not a problem," she said as she walked him to the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he said as he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. "And lock your door."

She watched him walk down the hall to the elevator. When he reached it, she closed the door, locked it, and leaned against it. She closed her eyes. She said a prayer for Hank. In the coming days, he sure was going to need them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

CHICAGO DECEMBER 2010

Jess pulled the cake out of the fridge and set it on the counter. It would be ready by the time they got home from dinner. She walked to the hallway, picked up her purse, a card that she slipped into the purse, and her car keys.

As she drove to Ignoz, she wondered if he would accompany her back to her place. She was trying to give Hank space and time to grieve over losing his wife nine months earlier, but he didn't seem to be grieving. He had jumped back into work the day after the funeral, and seemed to be going full throttle since then. She pulled into a parking space, put it into gear, and checked everything in her rearview mirror. She didn't like the color of the lipstick she was wearing, but it matched her dress. And it would be gone the first time she wiped her mouth.

Voight waited in the lobby, wondering what was taking Jess so long. She didn't seem to be much of a primper, or a woman that fussed over her hair until it was supposedly perfect. When he checked his watch, he realized that it was still ten minutes before the appointed arrival time. She was probably enroute, he told himself. He heard the door open, and he glanced toward it. He smiled.

Jess had just walked through the door. He couldn't tell what she was wearing under her coat, but he could see bare legs, so it had to be a dress. He smiled when he realized she had dressed up for him. "Hi," she greeted as she walked over to him.

"Hi yourself. You look beautiful."

"You haven't even seen my dress yet. How can you say that?" she challenged.

"I saw your legs. That was enough for me."

"Flatterer," she said as she linked her arm in his before leaning over and giving his cheek a kiss. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," he said.

This year, his birthday would be bittersweet. It was his first birthday without Camille, but it was also another birthday with Jess. He had always insisted that birthdays were just another day, but Jess always took the time out to make it special for him. She always had a fabulous dinner cooked, and always cake and ice cream after. This year, things were different. She didn't cook. She wanted to take him out. While he would have preferred the usual dinner at her condo, he wasn't going to fight her on going out for dinner. If it was what she wanted to do, it was fine with him. He had made a lot of mistakes with Camille during their marriage. He wasn't going to start with Jess.

Voight unlocked the condo door and stepped aside so Jess could enter first. She did and immediately lifted up a leg to take off her shoe. She repeated the process with her other foot and glanced up at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just find it odd that for as much as you women complain about shoes, you sure seem to have plenty of them."

"We love shoes. We just hate to wear them," she explained. "Come… you have presents to open."

"You got me presents?" he asked.

"Of course I did."

He walked over to the couch and sat down. She opened the door to the spare room and brought out a box and a gift bag. She joined him on the couch and handed him the gift bag. He took it, and pushed the paper aside. He lifted the gift from the bag. His eyes grew wide and he looked at her, totally confused. "Jess, are you sure this is for me?" he asked, eying the flimsy silky material. "I guess I'm just not getting it."

"That's only part of the present…. The real present is me… wearing that," she said.

A slow smile started over Voight's face. 

"I'm getting you for my birthday?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Damn," he smirked. "I've never been that lucky before. How soon do I get the other half of my present?"

"In a few minutes." She handed him the box. "I know you'll like this one."

He set the negligee aside and took the box from her. Whatever was in it was heavy. He unwrapped the paper and stared down at the box. 

"Oh my God, Jess… this is too much. You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to," she said quietly.

He opened the box. Nestled beneath the paper and protective sheets was a brand new Glock. He took it out, taking his time to check it over. It was the perfect gun. Only Jess would think enough of him to buy him one. 

Thank you," he said as he slid over to kiss her cheek.

As he was moving, she turned her head so his lips caught her on the mouth. Voight kissed her hungrily. He has waited eleven years for this moment, and he wasn't going to let it pass. Obviously, something was changing between them. He dared to hope the negligee had been Jess' way of letting him know she wanted a romantic relationship with him. 

"You're playing with fire, Girl," he whispered in her ear.

"Maybe. Maybe not," she said as she picked up the negligee and headed for the bathroom


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

CHICAGO, DECEMBER 11, THE MORNING AFTER 

"Coffee made?" Voight asked as he entered the kitchen. 

Jess poured him a cup and handed him a plate of bacon and eggs. He took the plate and sat down at the table. 

"I could get used to this."

"So could I," she admitted.

She fixed a plate for herself and sat down at the table opposite him.

Neither one spoke while they ate. They both were concentrating on their own thoughts. Jess was wondering where this new wrinkle in their relationship was going to take them, and Voight was wondering if he had any right to be involved with her.

"You going in to work?" he asked as he set his plate aside and picked up his coffee mug.

"Yes, unfortunately, meetings all day." 

She picked up her coffee mug and held it between her hands. "I thought Entertainment Law was supposed to be glamorous. My bad."

"But as you said, you're being paid a ridiculous amount of money to do it."

"True," she agreed. "And I really do like the job. Most of the time." 

She took a sip from her mug. "Loyola is looking for a law professor. I'm thinking about applying."

"Bored with law already?"

"No, I just thought it would give me something to do in addition to contract work," she rationalized.

What she wasn't saying was while she was waiting for him to get done working.

"You'll do good," he said. "I've seen you in action."

"When?" she asked incredulously. 

She had never known him to check up on her.

"A few months ago when you were doing that breach of contracts case. The one where you told your client to sit down and shut up or you'd put him in jail yourself."

She groaned. "Oh man. That was a rough one."

"Yes, but you looked damned good in that short skirt," he grinned. "And I know the judge appreciated it, too."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him looking at your legs."

"Hank, not everyone in the world is a leg man like you are."

"How'd you know I was a leg man?"

"You said you liked my dress last night because you could see my legs."

"True." 

He stood up from the table and walked over to her. She stood up and gave him a hug.

"I know you're probably wondering what's going to happen with us," he started. "We can talk about it tonight. Fair?"

"Fair."

"Good." He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight. I gotta go to work."

"So do I. And I need to get dressed."

"Damn," he said, his voice raspier than usual. "I'd love to see that."

"Pervert!"

"Not a pervert. Just a horny old man."

"That's for damn sure." She kissed his cheek and wiggled her eyebrows. "But I like it."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

CHICAGO, PRESENT DAY

 

Jess finished up her classes and headed for her office. She had office hours for two hours, and though she didn't expect anyone to show up, she was required by the university to be available for students on campus for five hours a week.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, keeping the door open so students would see she was in the office.

She picked up her coffee and took a long drink. She stared down at her hand, staring at the wedding band that Hank had placed on her finger the day before. She shook her head. She was married all of twenty four hours, and it still seemed odd to her. Hank had experience down this road, but she didn't. Her parents had divorced when she was a child, and she had spent two weekends a month being shuttled to her father's house. She never felt like she was wanted there because whatever new girlfriend that was in residence made her feel like she was an old piece of gum stuck on her glamorous high heel.

She had spent her life up until she met Hank always feeling like she would never fit in. And then Hank Voight had literally walked into her life. He walked in with Alvin Olinsky and took the attempted robbery suspect off to jail. He returned later that night for coffee and a ham and cheese omelette before heading home.

She glanced up when she heard a knock on her door. "Can I help you?" she asked the person that was standing in her doorway.

"I'm looking for Jessica Voight. I have this room number, but the nameplate on the wall says Jessica Miller," he said.

"I'm Jessica Voight. I just got married. The university hasn't changed the nameplate yet," she explained.

He entered the office and handed her a floral arrangement. "Delivery for you, Ma'am."

She took the flowers and thanked him. She pulled out her wallet and handed him some bills. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ma'am. Enjoy the flowers."

She stared at the arrangement. She couldn't figure out who had sent them or why. She reached for the card. As she did, the phone rang.

"Jessica Voight," she said as she cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder. She plucked the card out of the flowers and opened it.

"Thank you for yesterday morning."

"Hey," came the raspy voice of her husband.

"Hey yourself. Thank you for the flowers. They are beautiful."

"You're welcome. Just checking in."

"All quiet on the Loyola front," she said as she replaced the card in the card holder.

"Good. Keep it that way. I hope to be home early."

She did some rapid calculations. She would start cooking at eight o'clock. Early to Hank meant not one minute before ten. "I'll keep dinner warm."

"Good deal. See you then."

She hung up the phone. She figured someone was around and that he didn't want them to hear his conversation.

Olinsky watched Voight end his call. He walked over to him, not wanting to give Voight the news. "We've got trouble," he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What kind of trouble?" Voight asked Olinsky.

"Bank robbery over on West Belmont. Two fatalities," Olinsky reported.

"Not the kind of news I like to start my afternoon, Alvin. Let's go," Voight said.

They all pulled up on the scene. Voight badged his way in, Olinsky, Lindsey, and Dawson right on his heels.

Voight surveyed the inside of the bank. His team scattered, each knowing their jobs, each going about their tasks. He walked over to the officer in charge of the scene.

"Voight, about time you got here."

Voight shook his hand. "Got here as soon as we got the call. Maybe Platt's sitting on her ass eating bon bons again. What do we got?"

"According to the teller, three men wearing masks entered the bank about 12:05, and demanded all of the money in the drawers. Apparently, the tellers weren't emptying their drawers fast enough-" he stopped and gestured to the bodies. "Those two got the brunt of it."

Voight took a quick glance at the bodies. Both had two shots to the forehead. 'Quick, close range, and professional,' he decided. "Professional job," he said to the officer.

"We have the tape. Maybe it will give us something, but I doubt is since they were wearing masks. "

"You never know. Sometimes they slip up. Alright. I'm going to go talk to people. See what I can find out."

Three hours later, he entered the 21st precinct. He stopped at the coffee pot, then headed into his office. He sat down in his chair and rubbed his hand over his face. He wanted to review the bank tapes, but the copies were not available yet. He sighed. This was definitely one of the times he missed Jin. Jin would have not only have had the tapes by now, but he would have enhanced it, isolated the important parts, and found the killer by now. All Voight would need to do is arrest the perps. Unfortunately, Jin was gone, and Voight hadn't bothered to replace him.

He sipped his coffee, looking out at his unit. They were hard at work, working the computers, working the phones, and working their CI's. He reached for his phone and made a few calls.

Hours later, they were still back to where they started. Voight got up from his chair and walked out of his office. His team looked up as he entered the bullpen. "Go home," he said. "We can start fresh in the morning."

He glanced over at Callahan. "You too. Go home to your hosedragger."

He walked back into his office. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed the house.

"Hello?" came Jess' voice.

"Hey. Did you start cooking yet?"

"Not yet. Are you not coming home?"

"I'm leaving right now. Want to meet me at the diner?"

"I can."

"I'll see you in 20. Love you."

"Love you too."

He ended the call and turned off the office light. As he closed the door, he noticed Callahan was still sitting at her desk. He wondered if she heard anything, but decided to leave it alone. "Callahan, I thought I told you to go home."

"You did. I'm going." She rose from her chair and reached for her purse.

She watched Voight leave. 'So, Sergeant Voight…. Who is it that you're telling you love?' she wondered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jess looked up from her coffee cup as she heard the diner's door open. She smiled when she saw Voight making his way toward her. She slid out of the booth that somehow became theirs after the robbery. "Hi," she said as she extended her arms to hug him.

"Hey," he greeted as he slid into her embrace and gave her a kiss. "Thanks for coming."

"What? You didn't want to eat my meatloaf?" she teased.

"You know I love your meatloaf. I just wanted to see you sooner than the time it took to drive home," he said as he took a seat. 

He noticed she had ordered him coffee. It was one of the things he loved about her. She took care of him in ways he would never think about. 

"So, what are you eating?" he asked, already knowing her answer.

"Pancakes & eggs."

He smiled. "I knew that."

"Are you saying I'm boring, Voight?"

"No, Voight-"he emphasized. "I am saying you are a creature of habit." 

He reached across the table and took her hand.

She smiled at his emphasis of the last name. He was right. She was a creature of habit. This late at night, she loved pancakes and eggs. 

"Yeah, well, you're a cop. You make it your life's work to know about people."

"True," he agreed. "But I've known you for 15 years. I've had a lot of time to study you."

"I'm not sure if that is good or bad."

"It's good."

She nodded as the waitress appeared and Jess placed her order for pancakes and eggs. Voight sipped his coffee and ordered a patty melt and fries. "I thought you would go for the ham & cheese omelette," she observed.

"Unlike you, Jessica Marie, I am not a creature of habit."

She cringed when she heard him use her full name. It brought back so many memories of when she was a child and couldn't do anything right. She heard her mother's disapproving voice in her head. 

"I'm so disappointed in you, Jessica Marie. You know you're capable of bringing home all A's. What is with the B in Phys Ed, of all things? If this keeps up, I'll never be able to show my face at the club. Imagine! A B! I'll be the laughingstock! You'll never get into Smith or Vassar with a B! Oh my!"

"Jess?" she heard Voight's voice from far away. She shook her head, clearing it of the memory. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked as she shook her head to clear the cobwebs out.

"I asked what you wanted to do this weekend. Would you like to drive up to Milwaukee and see the football game or go sailing with Mike and Carrie?"

She sighed. The Bears were playing away. While a trip away with her new husband was tempting, she knew it would only be a day trip and not a weekend getaway. That was the problem when your husband was married to his job too. It left little time for a social life, and even less time for taking a weekend off to go anywhere.

She didn't blame Voight. The Intelligence Unit was still relatively new, having being launched just six months earlier. He had already been through the wringer—losing Wilhite on the first major case, losing Jin two months ago, and teaming up Callahan with Dawson. He kept a close eye on Callahan, not because she was a bad cop. She wasn't. She was one of the best detectives he had ever had the pleasure to work with. She just played Rambo one too many times and jumped in with both feet, asking forgiveness instead of permission. While it irritated him at times, Jess knew he was ecstatic to finally get Belden to kick her out of Violent Crimes and up to him. He felt like he was still proving himself to the CPD Brass. His dedication to his team was one of the many reasons why she loved him. She just wished he would trust his team enough to tell him of his real assignment- investigating Internal Affairs.

"Sailing," she finally decided. "I have a feeling we need to stick close to home this weekend."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Cailin waited a full minute after parking her car to enter the diner. When she did, she could not believe what she saw taking place in the back. She couldn't mistake Voight's form. What surprised the hell out of her was the woman wrapped in his arms that he was kissing. It wasn't any peck on the cheek kiss. It was a full blown passionate liplock. Her attention was diverted by a flash. She looked toward it, only to notice the light had caught something- it looked like diamonds on the woman's hand. The left hand. 

'Oh my God,' she thought. 'Voight is fooling around with a married woman.' 

She shook her head. It didn't make sense. She had always assumed Voight was married to the job. She knew about his troubles with his son, but Erin had told her that Justin had enlisted in the Army.

She quickly took a seat before she could be found out. She picked up the menu from the little pocket in the wall and quickly opened it. She scanned the menu, but she couldn't concentrate. Her head was still spinning with the thought of Voight dating. And not only dating, but dating a married woman. She wondered what kind of woman would date Voight. Now she knew. She wished she could get closer to their booth so she could overhear their conversation, but she knew if she did that, Voight would definitely bust her. She glanced up from her menu to see the waitress approaching her. She had to figure out something to order and fast. She glanced down at the menu again and decided on a hot turkey sandwich with mashed potatoes.

She heard laughter coming from the back table. She wondered what was funny. She had never heard Voight laugh before. She had heard him chuckle maybe twice. She had seen him sneer plenty of times, bark about a million times, and smirk more times than she cared to count. Laughter from Voight was a concept about as foreign as what teenage girls saw in Justin Bieber.

Jessica looked at Voight. "I'll be back," she said as she slipped her hand from his.

"Need some help?" he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Not in a public bathroom," she reminded. "Let's wait till we get home."

"Ok," he conceded. "You win. This time."

She slid out of the booth and headed for the Ladies room. She passed Cailin's table. As she did, Cailin was on high alert. She was curious to see what this woman looked like. All she had to do was sit tight and wait for her to return from the bathroom.

A few minutes later, she got her answer. Tall and leggy, long brown hair tied in a pony tail, big brown eyes. Very pretty, but not what she would have imagined Voight with. And she was at least 20 years younger than he was. She wondered what was in it for this woman. Maybe a lifetime Get Out Of Jail Free card.

Jess returned to the table.

"Everything come out okay?" Voight smirked as he dipped a fry in ketchup.

"In the end," she said as she picked up her refilled coffee cup.

Dinner finished, Voight made his way to the register to pay the check. He spotted the blonde sitting in the second booth. He stopped so quickly that Jess ran into him.

"Ooops," she said. "Next time put on your brake."

He shushed her. Jess could see the transformation before her eyes. He was back in cop mode. His shoulders stiffened, his eyes grew into narrow slits. "Callahan," he greeted.

Cailin glanced up to see Voight standing over her. She knew she was busted. Nothing left to do but own up to it now. 

"Voight," she greeted. "Didn't know you came here."

"Didn't know you came here either. Something you want to tell me?"

She picked up her coffee cup and took a drink. "The turkey sandwich is good?"

"Nice try." He knew he was going to have to cough up Jess to Callahan. He didn't want to do that just yet, but he really had no choice.

"Callahan, you've obviously seen some things tonight that you weren't supposed to," he started.

She looked at him, blue eyes wide and innocent. "Don't know what you're talking about, Voight."

He stared at her. Oh, she was good. She was one of the best detectives he had ever seen.

"Oh yes you do." He turned around and looked at Jess. 

"Honey, I'd like you to meet Cailin Callahan, the newest member of IU."

Jess looked down at her husband's newest addition. If she wasn't so secure in her relationship with Voight, she might have cause to be worried. "Nice to meet you, Miss Callahan."

"You too, Ma'am," Cailin said automatically before taking another drink of coffee. What exactly did you call your boss' mistress?

"Callahan, meet Jessica. My wife."

Cailin nearly choked on the coffee she had swallowed. She coughed, grateful for it because then she didn't have to say anything. Of all of the words that came out of Voight's mouth, 'my wife' were two that she never expected to hear. 

"Didn't know you were married," she finally said.

"Yesterday morning. Only you and Olinsky know. I expect it to be kept that way."

She nodded, hearing every word of his underlying threat.


	14. Chapter14

Chapter 14

Voight walked Jess to her car and took the keys from her. He remoted the door open, and let her slide in between the car and the door. 

I'm gonna run back inside and grab a cup of coffee to go. I'll see you when I get home," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her.

"No you're not," Jess said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jess-"

"Henry James Voight, I know damn well you're going to go back in there and talk to your team member and remind her again to keep her mouth shut, and don't you even dare to TRY to deny it."

Voight stepped back and blinked. Damn, she knew him too well. That was exactly what he was going to do, but he didn't want her to know that.

"What is it you tell your team? Always tell me the truth so I can lie for you? Don't you think it works with your wife too?"

He sighed. She had called him out yet again. 

"You're right, Jess. That's exactly what I was going to do. I'm sorry for lying to you."

"I just wish you would trust me, Hank."

She slipped from the car door and walked over in front of him. He closed the car door. She reached out and took his hands in hers. 

"Whatever it is, I have your back. I don't know what I have to do to get you to trust me."

Voight looked down at her. He could see the hurt in her eyes, and he felt rotten for putting it there. 

"I do trust you, Jess. I lied because I didn't want you to get pissed."

"Hank," she sighed. "You seem to forget a few things. Everything you tell me is covered under attorney client privilege, and secondly, a wife can't testify against her husband."

"But you're not my attorney, Jess."

"I am when you land your ass in jail."

He took a step forward and wrapped her up in his arms. 

"I do love you. I do trust you. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I only do it to protect you."

"You've been protecting me since the day you met me."

"I have."

"So go back in there and tell her what you have to do and invite her over for dinner on Saturday night."

"Jess-"

"We can use your house. I'll cook."

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"Ok." She kissed his cheek. "I love you and I'll see you at home."

"Love you too." 

He opened the car door for her again, and watched her slip inside, buckle up, and drive away. When she turned at the corner, he walked back inside.

Cailin looked up from her mashed potatoes when Voight reentered the diner. She watched him walk over to her booth and sit down opposite her. 

"Your wife is very beautiful," she started.

"Callahan, there is a reason why only you and Olinsky know what you know," he started.

Cailin raised her eyebrows, waiting for whatever was coming next.

"I don't want anyone to know because I want to keep her protected. If word gets out I'm married, every perp who has a hard on for me is going to go after her. I don't want that to happen."

Cailin sipped her coffee. "So you're protecting your partner. I get that."

His eyebrows rose, mirroring hers.

"Come off it, Voight. I know you read my full jacket before you let me come up to IU. You know my story, so you know I understand what you are trying to do. Don't worry, your secret is safe."

"I appreciate that." He stood up. "She likes you."

"She told you that?"

"Not in so many words, but I know she does. You're coming to dinner Saturday night."

"Is that an order, sir?"

"It will be if you keep calling me sir. Enjoy your potatoes, Callahan."

Cailin nodded as he walked away to go get his takeout coffee. She shook her head. Voight married. It was all so unbelievable.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Voight kicked off his shoes as he entered the condo. He hung his leather jacket in the closet and then picked up the bag he had set on the small table next to the closet. He carried it with him into the living room. He heard the shower running. He thought about Jess standing under the water spray taking her shower. She was probably washing her hair. He wondered if he should join her, but decided not to because he wasn't sure if he was still on her shit list or not. She had said he was forgiven when he apologized, but he knew from experience that you never could tell with women. They always said one thing and did another.

He dug into the bag and took out a cup of coffee. He walked over to the couch, and sat down. Flipping on the TV set, he turned on the news. Ten minutes later, Jess entered the living room. 

"Hello," he greeted.

She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. "Hello. I guess I wasn't done with my shower before you got home?"

"No," he admitted. "I thought about joining you, but I wasn't sure if I would be welcome."

"You're always welcome, Hank."

He nodded. He was forgiven. It was good to know he didn't have to walk on eggshells around her.

"Good to know."

She glanced at his coffee cup. "Did you bring me one or do I have to make a pot?'

"I brought you one." He indicated the bag sitting next to his cup. "Would have been rude of me not to, especially after you called me out."

She waved her hand. 

"You did what you thought you had to do." 

She picked up the bag and took out her coffee. She walked over to the other end of the couch and sat down. She took a sip of the hot liquid. 

"So is Callahan coming for dinner?"

"She said she would."

"Better ask Alvin too. I get the feeling he isn't eating very well since he's living in the garage."

"I'll ask him tomorrow." 

He picked up his coffee and took a long pull. Finally, he set the cup aside. 

"Thanks for not being pissed. I was worried."

"Worried that I was going to shut you out or off?"

"Something like that," he admitted.

She blinked. It had hurt when he had lied to her, but she felt he had learned his lesson, so she forgave him. No matter what happened, she couldn't stay mad at Voight long. 

"Geez, Hank, we just got married. It's a little too early to start playing that game. I figured I could wait till we are married 60 years before I get to that point."

He smiled. "Fair enough. But just remember when we're married 60 years, I might be a little too old to chase you around the bedroom."

"Perish the thought," she giggled, then she sobered. "You think lasagna will be good enough for dinner?"

"Should be. Alvin will eat anything you put in front of him. I'm not sure about Callahan. Although she gave me a rundown on the menu at the diner. Said the turkey sandwich is good."

"It is," she agreed. 

She noticed the confused look on his face. 

"I used to work there, remember? When I couldn't make up my mind on what to eat, I ate the hot turkey sandwich. Lots of gravy and pepper."

He shook his head as he stood up. "You amaze me some days. I'm going to turn in. Busy day tomorrow."

She stood up and walked over to him. She gave him a hug and a kiss. 

I'll be a bit yet. I have to go over tomorrow's lecture notes."

"Don't be too long. I'll miss you."

"I'll try not to be."

She watched him walk down the hall to their bedroom. She really wanted to join him, but she really needed to go over her lecture notes. As she heard the bedroom door softly click, she reached into her briefcase and pulled out the folder that contained her notes. She sat back down, opened the file, and took another sip of coffee. After ten minutes, she gave up. The thought of Hank in her bed was just too enticing. She closed the folder and headed for the bedroom. 

'Maybe I should start reading my notes in bed,' she thought as she slipped beneath the covers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Jess, will you hurry up?" Voight called. "We're going to be late for dinner."

"Hold your pants on, Voight," she called from the kitchen. 

She slid the lasagna dish into the carrier and zipped it up. "Could use your help in here."

He joined her in the kitchen. She indicated the box containing salad, a container of coffee, salad dressings, and a loaf of garlic bread.

"Could you please carry that to the car?"

"Of course. Want me to carry the lasagna too?"

"No, I've got that." She looked over at him. "Next time I get a brilliant idea like this, please tell me no."

"Ok."

Voight opened the door of his house and stepped inside. He hadn't been home for five days, but he was grateful that his cleaning lady had been in to dust and sweep. He made a note to give her an extra generous tip next time she cleaned.

Jess entered the house and immediately felt weird. This house was Hank's other life. His life without her. Even though they had known each other while he was married, she had always made it a point to not visit him anyplace but on neutral territory or he came to her place.

"Kitchen's back this way," he said. 

She followed him and set the dish on an empty counter. He glanced over at her. "You OK?"

"I will be," she assured him.

He walked over to her. "Talk to me, Jess."

"This is your life before me. It just seems weird."

"Jess," he said softly as he brushed her hair out of her eyes. 

"I had no life before you. I was just going through the motions. "

"You're sweet, Hank. But I know you love Justin, and I'm sure you loved Camille." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I do and I did. But I wasn't a good husband or father. I was married to the job and trying to be a decent cop." 

He slid his arms around her waist. "If this is bothering you, we can call it off and meet them at Ignoz."

"No, it's okay. Dinner is all done. It just needs to be kept warm and I have to toss the salad. I'm just out of sorts. This whole thing seems so… bizarre."

"I guess you wouldn't move in then?"

"I think you moved in with me?"

"I guess I did. I don't come here very much anymore."

She nodded. "I'm sorry I'm being such a weirdo."

"You're not being weird, Jess. This is difficult for you." He hugged her tighter.

"I should have kept my mouth shut. Your team should stay at the District, not enter your personal life too. I'm sorry for making you invite Callahan and Alvin," she apologized.

He rubbed her back. "Shhhh… it's okay. We'll get through it," he promised.

She hiccupped. "You get me through this, I'll owe you for the rest of my life."

"You don't owe me a thing, Jess. If anything I owe you for saving me. I went through a bad time after Camille died and when Justin got sent up. You were there for me. It's my turn to be there for you."

She sniffled. "I hope that when this is all done you have plans to get me drunk and take advantage of me."

He smiled. He slid his hand under her shirt and rubbed the smooth skin of her back. He worked his way up to her shoulders, gently trying to ease the knots out. He heard her sigh. He kissed her. "Go fix your face. I'll make the salad."

She stepped back, then gave him another hug. "I do love you, Hank Voight."

"Love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

An hour later, the table was set, the wine was chilling in the ice bucket, and a spare bottle was chilling in the fridge, dinner was in the oven keeping warm, and dessert was sitting on the kitchen counter cooling. Voight walked into the living room as Jess fussed with the table one more time.

"It looks fine, Jess. Relax," he said as he walked over to her and gave her a hug. 

He had just showered and shaved. He looked and smelled wonderful.

"You look good enough to eat," she said as she snuggled in.

"What? Just clean jeans and a shirt," he said.

"And you shaved."

"I do that every once in a while."

"Big occasion. You're wearing Polo."

Of course she would notice that detail. Polo and Paul Sebastian were her favorite scents. "Only the best for you, Babe."

"Thank you for that." She lifted her head to give him a kiss.

He gave her a quick kiss as he heard the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," he said.

"Hey, Callahan," he said as he opened the door. "Good to see you."

"Thanks, Sarge," Cailin said as she entered, followed by Clarke.

"Clarke, good to see you," Voight said as he extended his hand to Clarke.

"You too, Sir. Thanks for inviting us."

"Come in, have a seat. I have beer and wine if you'd like."

Ten minutes later, Olinsky entered through the back door, scaring Jess. Voight heard her squeal and excused himself from Cailin and Clarke. He opened the kitchen door. 

"Everything okay in here?" he asked.

Jess looked at him, then back to Olinsky. Voight chuckled. 

"I should have warned you. Alvin likes to use the back door."

"I can see that," Jess said through clenched teeth.

"Jess, meet Alvin Olinsky again. We were beat cops together. Alvin, this is Jessica. My wife."

Olinsky took a step forward and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you again, Jess. It's been a long time."

"It certainly has been. Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem. Hank offers to feed me, I'm there."

She smiled.

"He is a good cook." 

"Callahan and her fiancé are in the living room. Grab a beer and go join them," Voight said.

Olinsky opened the fridge and helped himself to a beer. "Sure."

"Dinner in 10," Jess said as he left the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, Jess entered the dining room carrying the lasagna. She set it in the middle of the table. "It's hot, so just hand me your plates and I'll cut you a piece." She was immediately handed four plates. She dished up the pasta and passed everything around. Then she picked up the wine bottle and filled the glasses. Hank stood up.

"To friends and family. And to Jess, who so graciously puts up with me and my shit."

Jess blushed. She picked up her glass. "To friends. And to Hank who gives me enough shit to last a lifetime."

Voight laughed. 

"That's true. Here here!"

Once Jess had a few sips of wine, she felt herself starting to relax. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she had imagined. She hoped this would be the last dinner party that she and Hank would host, but she had a feeling it was going to be the first of many.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Well, I think that went well," Voight said as Jess stacked the dishwasher with dirty plates, glasses, and silverware.

"I think so," she agreed. "It was a bit awkward at first though."

"But it all turned out okay."

She nodded. "Thank you for getting me through this. I owe you for life."

He smirked. "Nah. Take me to bed and I'll call it even."

"You slut," she teased.

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Only with you, Babe," he whispered in her ear, and swatted her butt.

"Henry James!" she squealed.

He smirked even harder as he walked up behind her. He placed one hand on her waist, and let the other one roam over her breast.

She moaned. "Tease."

"Just trying to get you in the mood, Babe."

"I'm already in the mood. You think we can get your place cleaned up so we can go home and do something about this?"

Smile still on his face, he turned to help her. "Just start the dishwasher. I'll let the cleaning lady know to unload it when she comes in to clean on Monday."

"Ok," she said as she packed up her lasagna dish. She glanced around the kitchen. "I think that's everything."

"I'll go start the car."

Voight unlocked the door of Jessica's condo.

"Going to shower," she said as she entered the hallway and kicked off her shoes.

He took the box of stuff they had toted to her kitchen and set it on the counter. He heard the shower start. As much as he wanted to, he decided not to join her in the shower. Instead, he walked down the hall to her bedroom. He stripped and got into bed, pulling the blankets up around him. He turned on the TV to catch the end of the White Sox game. His dream World Series was the White Sox and the Cubs. It would be a win-win for Chicago because both the winner and loser were from Chicago. Jess was a Cubs fan.

He heard the shower stop. A few minutes later, he heard the bathroom door open, and Jess pad down the hall to the living room. "Hank?" she called.

"In here," he called.

She poked her head in the bedroom door. She noticed the game on the TV set. "You're in early."

"I thought we decided on things over at the house."

"Well, yeah," she agreed. "I thought you meant later on. Like when we go to bed for the night."

"Who says we can't go to bed early?"

"True. We could watch the game first," she said as she entered the bedroom. 

She fussed in her dresser for something to wear.

"Just take everything off. You don't need to find something else to wear."

She looked over her shoulder at him. He was wiggling his eyebrows. She started to laugh.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Your expression. It was just too funny."

He patted her side of the bed. "Come to bed, Jess."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jess crawled into bed, drawing the blankets up over her.

"Come here," he said as he held out his arm. She slid over.

"Sox losing?"

"Of course." 

She smiled. 

"What? You like the Cubs for Christ's sake."

"Someone has to."

"1908, Babe."

"Thanks for that, BABE. Rub it in that the Sox won it in 2005."

"Yeah, what a year that was," he smiled.

"Asshole."

He ruffled her hair. "Really, Jess? That's the best you can do?"

"Off the top of my head."

"You are just too damn cute sometimes."

"Watch the game, Hank."

He turned off the TV. 

"Nah. They're gonna lose. It's time to get busy with my wife."

Jess reached for the alarm clock when it started its usual Monday morning blare. She slapped her hand over the button and rolled out of bed. She made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning," Voight greeted as he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Morning." 

She took a big drink, then gave him a kiss.

"I made burritos. Have a seat."

"Bless you." 

She sat down and took another sip of coffee.

"What's on your agenda for today?"

"Lectures at 9, 10 and noon. Then office hours and I need to put some time in down at Dewey, Screwem & Howe."

"You're such an overachiever."

"Gotta do something while my husband is out serving and protecting. I can't stay home and knit."

"You'd look silly knitting."

"Obviously." She picked up the burrito and took a bite. "I'm so glad you don't want to have any more children. I am so not the maternal type."

"Justin was enough," he agreed.

She looked up at the kitchen clock. "Crap. Gotta go." She got up from the table and gave his cheek a kiss. "Leave everything. I'll wash them when I get home tonight."

Jess glanced up at the clock. Her office hours were from 2:00 till 3:00 and the time was dragging. She turned back to her computer and pulled up the university's website. She logged in to the online grade book for her class. She started entering grades for her first class.

Just as she entered the first grade, she heard a loud pop. 

"What the Hell?" she said as she bolted out of her chair and crossed her office in about three strides. She yanked the door fully open. 

"What the hell is going on?" she yelled.

"Mrs. Voight, you're a Bitch too!" came a voice in the hallway.

She stared at her student. In his hand was a .38. 

"Jeremy, what's the problem?" she asked. 

She hoped her voice sounded steady and calm. Jeremy was a second year student. He wasn't adjusting to second year well. He had failed the first test, and with midterms looming, he most likely would have to repeat her class.

"You. You're the problem. You and every prof in this place!"

"Ok, we can talk about this. Why don't you put the gun down and we can talk about it."

"No. We're not going to talk about it. You're going to give me an A."

"I can't do that."

"You can and you will!"

He pulled the trigger.

Anticipating the shot, Jess threw herself back in her office. She wasn't quite fast enough. She waited a few seconds, then poked her head out of her office. She heard another shot coming from down the hall. "Oh, God," she groaned. 

She slammed her office door closed and locked it. She pulled out her cell and called 911.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jess hung up the phone and opened her office door again. She raced down the hall to check on her fellow colleagues. At the third office, she spotted Nicole laying on her office floor. 

"Oh, Fuck! Nicole!" 

Jess dropped to her knees, feeling for a pulse. She felt a weak one. 

"Nicole! Come on, stay with me!"

She found a towel and covered the wound in Nicole's shoulder. 

"Help's on the way, Nicole. Just hang in there. I called 911."

Nicole's eyelids fluttered open. "Jess-"

"- Shhhh. Don't talk. Paramedics are on the way."

Nicole closed her eyes and drifted back into unconsciousness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jess heard activity down the hall. 

"Down here in 403," she yelled.

Ruzek hung up the phone. "Shooting at Loyola Law School, 25 East Pearson Street."

"Let's roll," Voight said. Outside he appeared calm. Inside he was shaking. Jess had office hours. She might be hurt. Or worse.

Ten minutes later, he rolled up on the scene. He made his way over to one of the detectives. 

"What do we have?"

"Hank!"

He heard his name being called. He turned toward the voice. Jess was jogging over to him, covered in blood. He breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. He broke away from the detective.

"Jess, what the hell happened?"

"Jeremy Walker. Second year student. He shot Nicole."

"Jess, you're bleeding," he said.

"No I'm not. It's Nicole's blood."

He pointed to her torn sleeve. "There is a bullet in there. Better get it checked out."

"Just a flesh wound. I'm more worried about Nicole."

"I'll send someone to the hospital with Nicole. Let's get you checked out." 

He walked her out to the perimeter to one of the waiting ambulances. 

"Get her checked out. She has a slug in her arm," he told the paramedics.

"Hi, I'm Leslie," the cute blonde said. "What's your name?"

"Jessica," she said. "Do you know anything about Nicole? She was the one who was unconscious."

"Sorry, Honey. I don't know anything about her."

Jess' face fell. She and Nicole had been classmates and best friends. Nicole was an exceptional student who had turned into one heck of an Assistant District Attorney. She didn't deserve to be lying in the back of an ambulance bleeding out.

"Jess, call me when you're done," Voight said as he leaned in and gave her a kiss.

"I will."

Voight turned away as Shay shut the ambulance doors.

"Obviously you know Voight," Shay said as she started to take Jess' vital signs.

"Known him for years," she said and offering nothing more in the way of information.

Erin saw Voight walking a woman over to a waiting ambulance. She didn't think anything of it until she saw him kissing the woman. Had she not seen it, she would never have believed it. 

"Who the hell?" she mumbled under her breath. She would ask him privately later.

"So who's the Babe Voight was kissing?" Halstead asked.

"Don't know," she admitted.

"They were looking pretty cozy. Just seems weird. Voight never mentioned he was seeing anyone."

"I'm allowed to have a personal life, Halstead," came Voight's voice from behind him. 

"We will discuss it later. Right now, we've got a shooter to catch. His name is Jeremy Walker, and he's a second year law student. He shot two professors. One is not likely. The other has a slug in her bicep. Walker is six foot two inches tall, 200 pounds, blond hair and blue eyes."

The team returned to the district hours later. Walker was in custody and demanding a lawyer. They were all doing the paperwork when Voight walked in with the woman Erin had seen him kissing earlier.

"Everybody listen up!"

They all raised their heads.

"Some of you were asking questions earlier," he started. 

"I'd like you all to meet Jessica Miller. She's a law professor at Loyola. She's the one that called 911. It was her best friend Nicole that got shot today. She's also my wife."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Your wife?" came five voices in unison.

"My wife," he repeated. 

His voice indicated there would be no more discussion.

"Hank, can I see you in your office?" Erin asked.

"Lead the way," he said.

Jessica looked around the bullpen, feeling very uncomfortable. Six eyes were aimed right in her direction. 

"I've known him for 15 years. He was a beat cop back then. He answered a call when the diner I was working was robbed. Well, almost robbed. I clocked the guy with a sugar container and while he was out, I tied up his hands and feet with duct tape."

Four eyes looked over at Olinsky. 

"True story. I saw it myself. She had him dressed up better than a Thanksgiving turkey."

Voight closed his office door.

"What the hell, Hank? When did this happen? And how come I knew nothing about her? What the hell were you thinking?" Erin exploded.

"Because I don't share my private life, Erin. And had you known about her you would have gone berserk just as you are now."

"You could have at least told me about her!" 

"Why Erin? So you could try to get cozy with her and be your best friend? So you could swap Hank stories over coffee? I didn't tell you because Jess is none of your business." He walked over to the door. "You done?" he asked as he opened the door.

Erin signed in defeat. She wasn't going to get him to listen. She was hurt that he didn't trust her with the knowledge that he was dating, let alone getting married. And it hurt that she had been replaced. She was also angry that Jess knew about her, but she knew nothing about Jess. She walked out of the office and slammed the door behind her. She walked back to her desk, giving Jess the stink eye the entire trip.

Jess stared her down, giving her the stink eye in return. She walked to Voight's office and tapped on the door.

"Come in," he called.

She opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Hey," he said. "Come on in."

She wasn't sure how things had gone with Erin, but she could tell by his mood and voice that it had not gone well. She entered the office. 

"I take it things did not go well?"

"Not so much," he admitted. "She'll get used to it."

"She's not Daddy's Little Girl anymore. She's been replaced. She doesn't like it. And she's mad that she knew nothing about me."

"Pretty much," he agreed.

"Kinda too late to do anything about it now."

"Yep."

She walked over to him. 

"Hank? Are you regretting marrying me?"

He lifted her chin and looked her straight in the eyes. "Never. I love you, Jess. You're one of the best things that has happened to me."

"You just hadn't figured out when and where you were going to tell them all. And today messed everything up. Screwed with your time frame."

"Something like that."

"I'm sorry for that. I promise next time I won't let anyone shoot up the Law School."

"Shit happens. You know that. It'll work itself out. Trust me."

"I do." She leaned over and gave his cheek a kiss. 

"I'm going to go back over to the hospital and check on Nicole. I might be home late."

He nodded. "Do what you have to do."

"I love you. Call me later?"

"Will do."

She opened his office door and slipped through it. She glanced around and noticed that once again all eyes were on her. She stopped and looked at Hank's team. 

"Thank you for helping to find out who hurt Nicole. It really means a lot," she said as she walked through the room and down the stairs.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Jess entered the ICU and walked over to the bed. She looked at all of the tubes and machines and closed her eyes. Nicole looked so fragile and vulnerable. It was too hard to see her bestie like this. She shook her head. 'At least she's still alive,' she thought as she took Nicole's hand in hers. 

"Hey, Nic, I'm here," she said as she took a seat. "They got him. He's in custody down at the 21st District. And before you ask, yes, that's Hank's precinct." 

She crossed her legs. 

"And Hank told his team we were married. Lousy timing, huh? You should have seen Erin's face. She gave me the stink eye like you wouldn't believe. Of course, she's pissed. She didn't know about me and I knew all about her." 

She sighed. 

"I really wish you would wake up so we could have some popcorn and chat."

She glanced over at Nicole's face. Her eyes were still closed. She wondered if she was in a medically induced coma. Since she wasn't family, the nurses wouldn't give her any information about her condition. She reached into her purse and pulled out her Jumble book. 

"I'm gonna sit here for a bit and do the Jumbles. I really don't need you to start making smart ass comments about my Jumble obsession. It keeps Alzheimer's away."

Jess' answer from Nicole was the humming and buzzing of the ventilator.

She heard the door open. Her eyes flew open and she checked her watch. 3 AM. She had obviously fallen asleep. 

"Hey," she heard Hank whisper as he walked over to her.

"Hey," she said as she rose from her chair to give him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking in to see how she's doing."

"They won't tell me anything because I'm not family. Privacy laws."

Voight rubbed her shoulders. "Let's go home, Jess."

"I can't, Hank. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"Jess, she's in a coma. They don't want her to wake up yet. Come home and you can come back tomorrow."

She nodded. "You driving?"

"Of course."

She picked up her purse and tote bag. "Thanks for coming over, Hank."

"Purely selfish reasons, Jess."

"Mmmm? How's that?"

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"Me either. It's been one hell of a day."

"You've got that right."

He opened the door and they left the room and the hospital and headed for Jess' condo.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Jess kicked off her shoes and tossed her coat on the coat rack.

"Come on," Voight said. "Let's go to bed."

She raised an eyebrow.

"To sleep, Jess. We're both too tired for anything else. And you're also too upset."

"I just want Nicole to be okay. I told her you got him. I'm hoping that if she knows that she will wake up after they decide to wake her up." 

She started walking toward the bedroom, stripping as she went.

Voight watched the trail of clothes and smiled. She was probably doing that innocently, but it was having the opposite effect on him. He knew better, but it still wasn't helping any. They were both too tired, too stressed, and he had to get up in the morning. As he entered the bedroom, Jess was slipping one of his tee shirts over her head. He shook his head and smiled. 

"Did I ever tell you you were beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Well you are. Especially when you're wearing my shirt."

She reached out and hugged him. 

"Thank you. Thank you for being there for me today, and for catching Jeremy for Nicole. I'm sure she will thank you personally when she wakes up."

"You're welcome. Love you."

"Love you too." 

She pulled back the sheet and blanket and slid into bed. Voight followed a few seconds later.

Jess rolled over again. Sleep wasn't going to come any time soon. She debated on a hot shower, a glass of whiskey, or waking Voight up to make love. She tossed the third option. He had made it clear they were to sleep, not fool around. She sighed.

She felt his arm tightening around her waist. 

"Hey," he whispered. "Can't sleep?"

"No. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll go sleep on the couch."

"Don't. Stay with me."

She rolled over to face him. He settled her with her head on his chest. 

"What's keeping you awake?" she asked.

"You moving around and being unsettled."

"I'm sorry, Hank. Have a lot on my mind."

"I know, Jess."

She sighed again. "I want to sleep. I really do. But I can't."

He kissed the top of her head. "Just close your eyes," he said as he stroked her back.

She closed her eyes and felt him stroking her back. She let out a big sigh. Hank's touch always calmed her. In two minutes, she was fast asleep.

Hank stared at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

With classes canceled for the rest of the week due to the shooting, Jess found herself with nothing to do except go to her law office and visit Nicole at the hospital. Nicole was improving, but she was still being kept in a medically induced coma The doctors had started to wean her off of the ventilator to see if she could breathe on her own. She was so grateful that Hank was so understanding and patient with her. He never complained about the hours she spent at her office or at the hospital or about only getting coffee for breakfast.

"Hey, Pumpkin," Jess greeted Nicole as she entered the ICU room. 

She walked over and gave Nicole a hug. 

"Another day, another legal brief. I just got back from Dewey, Screwem and Howe. No classes this week because you got hurt and I got hurt. But that's okay. Everybody needs time to heal. I really wish you would wake up, Nic. I really want you to meet Hank." 

She reached into her bag and pulled out a new Jumble book. She opened it up and pushed a pen behind her ear. "Yeah, I know, he's 20 years older than I am, but I love him. And for some weird reason, he loves me. Anyway, I'm gonna be right here and working on the Jumbles in case you decide to wake up."

Four hours later, Jess heard the door open. She looked up, expecting to see either a nurse or a doctor. Instead, Hank stood before her, holding out a cup of coffee. She took it, then rose from the chair. 

"Hey," she greeted as she gave him a hug and a kiss. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Just came by to see if she was awake yet. I knew you'd need coffee," he said. 

What he left unsaid was he was hoping Nicole was awake so he could get her statement.

"Not yet," Jess said. "I'm starting to get worried."

"Of course you are. That's very normal."

He took her coffee and set it on the window ledge. He gave her a hug. "She'll be okay. You'll see."

"From your mouth to God's ears."

Nicole stirred and moaned. Jess rushed to her bedside. "Nicole, it's Jess. Can you wake up?"

Jess watched Nicole's eyes try to open. "That's it," she encouraged. "You can do it, Nic. Just open your eyes and come back to us."

"I'll get the nurse," Voight offered, knowing Jess wouldn't leave Nicole's side.

Jess and Voight were kicked out of the ICU room while the nurse did her assessment and made a call to the doctor. They had no sooner returned to the room when the doctor came in to see what was going on.

"They could be a while. We should go back to your place," Voight offered.

"In a little bit. I'm curious to see what is going to happen. I know they won't tell me anything, but I can always wait around and see for myself."

"You two are close," Voight observed.

Jess nodded. "We are. She's a sister and a bestie rolled into one. It just sucks that she went to work one day and wound up in the ICU." 

She raised her fingers to her eyes and wiped away the tears. Voight took a step toward her.

"C'mere," he said as he reached out his arm, drawing her in. 

"You're exhausted, Jess. You need to sleep. And you need real food. You can't live on coffee forever."

"You do," she challenged.

"That's different. I'm a cop. We live on coffee and doughnuts. Beautiful law professors don't."

"I'll go home in a little bit. I want to be here when she wakes up."

"It might be a while."

"I don't want her to wake up and not have anyone here. She doesn't deserve to wake up alone."

"I'll tell you what. Stay till the end of my shift. I'll come and pick you up when I'm done and I'll drive you back home. You can come and get your car tomorrow."

"Deal," she agreed. She knew that if Voight went back to work she would have at least five more hours to visit.

He kissed her cheek. "Ok. I'm going to head back to work. If she does wake up call my cell."

"You've got it."

Voight gave her one last hug. "Love you."

"Love you too. Now go catch some more bad guys."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Jess watched Hank's body walking down the hallway to the elevator. She whistled in appreciation. Her husband had one fine ass. She longed to race after him and get a good grab in, but she knew she had to behave. She could grab Hank's butt after she got home. Once the doctor and nurses left Nicole's room, Jess entered.

"Hey," Nicole said groggily. "Thanks for coming."

Jess walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Been here, Smartypants."

"I know. I heard you. You and your damn Jumbles! Don't you have a life?"

Jess laughed. "I do. But I couldn't read while you were sleeping. Made me feel guilty. I worked my way through two books waiting for you to catch up on your beauty sleep."

"Nice of you to waste your time watching me sleep."

Jess gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm glad you're awake. I am going to warn you though, Hank will be here and will want to play 240 questions as soon as I call him."

"But you aren't going to call him for at least three hours, right?"

"At least."

"Good. So, tell me about you and Hank. Last I knew, you were still on the happily in love train."

"I'm still on the train. We were having breakfast one morning and he said let's go to city hall, and I said ok."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. No fanfare, no invitations, no fighting over a guest list, no booking a place for a reception. Just me, him, and the judge."

"Are you sorry you didn't have a wedding?" Nicole asked. "I mean, this is the guy you're going to spend the rest of your life with."

Jess bit her lip. Nicole was the romantic, Jess was the realist. Nicole wanted the big cathedral wedding with the gown and ten foot long train, 15 bridesmaids, three flower girls, and a groom that had just stepped off the cover of GQ. Jess was just as happy with a trip to City Hall and to stand in front of the Judge. 

"No, I'm not sorry. It was perfect just the way it was. But we are a bit unconventional."

"I'm just surprised you got married at all."

"So am I. I'm surprised he asked. But it's good, Nic. He's so good to me."

"That's good, Jess. When you first started dating him, I didn't understand. I couldn't figure out what he had that our classmates didn't."

Jess sighed.

"He had a wife, a son, a house and a semi daughter. But his wife died, his son got into a shitload of trouble, the house is still standing, and the semi daughter is now a cop in his unit and she hates my guts."

"For real?"

"For real. She didn't know about me until this whole shooting went down. Hank's kept me a secret from everyone from 15 years. As far as she is concerned, I'm Public Enemy Number One. You should have seen the stink eye she gave me I gave it right back."

"You would."

"Not taking her shit. She had to know that."

Nicole looked at Jess. 

"So we've tap danced around why I'm here. How bad was it?"

"What do you remember?"

"Jeremy coming in my office and screaming about his test grade. He failed my first test."

"He failed mine too."

"And he insisted I had to change the F to an A. I told him I wasn't going to do that. He pulled out the gun and shot me. I don't remember anything after that except you leaning over me screaming."

"I wasn't screaming," Jess said. "I was trying to keep you with me until the paramedics got there. I was trying to keep you from bleeding out."

"Thank you for that."

Jess waved her hand. "You'd do it for me."

"Damn Skippy."

Jess rolled her eyes. "Are you reading Stephanie Plum again? You sound like Lula."

Nicole laughed and Jess laughed with her. It felt good to laugh. It had been a hell of a week. 

"Guilty."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jess sobered. "You took 3 shots. I got one in my bicep." 

She lifted her sleeve to let Nicole see her newly stitched arm. "Unfortunately, you got the worst of it."

"You always said you'd take a bullet for me. I guess you did."

Jess blew a raspberry. "Occupational hazard. But seriously, I'm just glad you survived this. I wasn't sure you were going to."

"That bad?"

"That bad. You lost a lot of blood. I only know that because I was wearing half of it."

"Sorry about that," Nicole apologized.

"Don't be sorry. It's all good. You're here living and breathing and not lying on a slab in the morgue."

"Thanks to you."

"Thank the doctor, not me."

"I already did."

Jess looked at her watch. "I have a feeling Henry James is going to be walking through the door any second now."

"What makes you say that?"

"I know him too well. He's probably bored down at the 21, so he's gonna make the rounds, which means he will show up here soon."

Nicole looked at the clock on the wall. "Ok, let's make it a game. Let's see how long it takes before he walks in."

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Hank walked inside.

"Ten minutes," Nicole giggled.

Voight looked at her, eyes taking her in. He noticed she was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She didn't look too bad for almost bleeding out in her office. He walked over to her. "Nicole, I'm Hank Voight."

Nicole reached out and extended her hand. "Hank, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard plenty about you from Jess. And thank you for catching Jeremy."

"You're welcome. It's what I do."

"And take care of Jess."

"And take care of Jess," he echoed. "Do you feel up to answering a few questions?"

Jess rose from her chair. "I'll let you two to chat. I'm going to go for coffee." 

She walked over to Hank and gave his cheek a kiss. "Go easy on her. Remember she just took 3 bullets and she just woke up a couple of hours ago."

"I promise I'll go easy on her," Hank told Jess. "Get something to eat too. You're getting too skinny."

Jess reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, opened it up, and pulled out a 20. "Thank you kindly," she said as she stuffed the wallet into his back pocket and left the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Nicole giggled after Jess left the room. 

"You let her help yourself to your wallet?" she asked Hank incredulously.

"She's an imp."

"That she is," Nicole agreed. "But I can tell you love her very much."

"I do," he admitted. "She's good for me."

"You're good for her too. Before you came along, she was too focused on grades and worrying that her scholarship would be taken away if she didn't maintain it. You gave her something more to focus on."

Voight shifted uncomfortably. "Ok, can we get back to you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Nicole said quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just wanted to thank you for being so good to Jess."

"No problem. Since I promised to go easy on you, I won't ask you anything right away. Just tell me what you remember about the shooting. I'll ask questions as you fill me in."

Nicole told him what she remembered about the shooting. He didn't say anything, but he did make notes in his notebook. Her story was consistent with Jess' account.

"So he was failing your class too?" he asked.

"Both mine and Jess'. He was most likely going to fail the semester. If he failed, he would have to sit out Spring semester and come back next fall."

Voight nodded and put his notebook away. "Loyola students seem to be under a lot of pressure. I can understand that kind of pressure, but I can't justify his actions. He must have been pretty desperate."

"It is a challenging environment. Loyola fosters challenges from the beginning. But the program is designed to make the students great attorneys straight out of the gate. That's why employers practically salivate when they see Loyola Law on a CV."

Voight thought back to Jess' third year. He remembered all of the places she had applied and had received offers from all of them. She went with Dewey, Screwem and Howe because she didn't want to practice corporate law even though the money offered to start seemed insane to him.

Nicole had chosen the DA's office because she "wanted to help and make a difference for the people of the City of Chicago."

"Jess said you work for the DA's office too."

"Part time. Teaching law doesn't pay a whole lot as I'm sure Jess has told you. We don't do it for the money. We do it because we want to pay it forward like our professors did for us. That's why this is so heartbreaking. Obviously, as instructors, we all failed in able to help Jeremy."

"Society as a whole is breaking down, Nicole. It isn't your fault."

Nicole hugged the teddy bear Jess had brought her. 

"You're right about that. I see it all of the time. It's sad. A 52% divorce rate, high poverty, high unemployment. You know as well as I do that it all leads to a massive crime rate."

"I call it job security."

There was a knock on the door, and Jess stepped back inside. She handed Voight a coffee and set a ginger ale on Nicole's bedside table.

"I think I have enough," Voight said. "I'll get this typed up. You can sign it later."

Nicole nodded. "If I think of anything else, I'll have Jess call you."

Voight pulled his wallet out of his jeans pocket. He pulled out one of his business cards. He made a mental note that in all of the years he had been on the job, this was only the 10th card he had given out. He handed Nicole the card. 

"Call me if you need anything or if you remember anything. I can be here in 10 minutes."

Nicole took the card. "Thank you. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Nicole. I'm glad you're going to make a full recovery. Jess needs her Bestie."

Nicole smiled. "I need her too, Hank."

Voight gave Jess a cheek kiss. "I'll see you at home. Thanks for the coffee."

"You know it." She resisted the urge to swat his butt as he left.

The door closed and Jess sighed.

"Damn, Girl," Nicole said as soon as the door closed. "That man of yours has one sweet and fine ass."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"He does, doesn't he? And the front is not bad either."

"Jess!" Nicole squealed. "No fair! I can't tell you how long it's been since I've had a date."

"That's because you lock yourself in your offices and only come out to sleep."

"Not true. I come out on Sunday afternoons for Bears games."

"Yeah, okay. I'll give you that."

"And I found this really cute bar. You'd love it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And get this. It's owned by Firefighters."

"Cool."

"We'll have to go sometime. You'll love it."

"Ok. Someday. Just concentrate on getting better right now."

Jess bit her lip. Going bar hopping with Nicole on a Sunday afternoon during football season was not her idea of a good time. A pizza and a six pack on the couch with Hank was more her speed. She found it odd that since Hank came into her life, she didn't miss going out and getting drunk during a televised sporting event. She didn't miss dating either. 

"I will. And you need to get out of here and go home to that husband of yours."

"Um, Nicole. We don't live together."

"WHAT? Shut The Front Door!"

"We don't. He's in charge of the Intelligence Unit. He has a lot of enemies out there. So it's for my protection. Nobody but you knew we were dating. And nobody but you and Alvin knew we got married. That is, until Jeremy came in and raised Royal Hell."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I'm just grateful you're alive." 

She sighed. "Anyway, Hank stays over 3 or 4 nights a week, but we don't live together."

"That must suck for you."

"No, it's okay. This way we don't get tired of each other. And we don't fight. I get all of the good things—he cooks, lots and lots of sex, and breakfast in the morning. And he doesn't leave his dirty socks all over the floor."

Nicole giggled. "If it works for you guys then who am I to say anything?"

"It works. I'm happy. I think he is too."

"He is. I could tell."

Jess stretched and rose from her chair. 

"Ok, since you're throwing me out, I'll go home. But I will be back tomorrow." 

She walked over to Nicole and gave her a hug. 

"Get some rest. Love you."

"Love you too, Jess." 

As Jess left the room, she closed her eyes. The pain meds were making her sleepy.

Jess opened the condo door. 

"Hank?" she called as she kicked off her shoes. 

She head the shower running. "OOOOOHHHH!" she squealed as she headed for the bathroom.

She opened the shower curtain and stepped in behind Hank. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Hello," he greeted.

"I hope you don't mind company."

He turned around and backed her against the shower wall. 

"My super hot wife naked in my shower. You really think I'm going to throw you out?" he asked.

Jess shivered. His voice always made her crazy. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. 

"Nicole told me to go home and take care of you."

"Remind me to send her flowers."


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erin fans are going to hate this chapter... fair warning....

Chapter 29

Jess sat at her desk in her office working on the latest exam. She had to hand it to her students. Their arguments were not only creative, but she actually had to give them points for defending their arguments. Aside from Jeremy, her students were actually doing well in her class, and she was pleased they were starting to think like attorneys.

A knock on her door frame caused her to look up. She took off her glasses. "Come in, Erin," she said as she set the exam she was grading back into the pile.

"Jess," Erin said as she entered the office. She felt very weird being there.

"Please sit down. Can I get you some coffee or water?"

"No. No, thank you," Erin said hurriedly. "I'm fine." 

She sat down and fidgeted nervously. "I'm here about Hank."

"Is he alright?" Jess asked. 

She wasn't sure if he was hurt and on his way to a hospital or if this was the Come To Jesus meeting she had been anticipating ever since Hank dropped the married bomb.

"He's fine."

Jess breathed a sigh of relief. She always expected to get a phone call saying Hank had been injured in the line of duty. 

"Thank God."

"I'm quite pissed at him," she started.

"As we expected you would be."

"I just don't get it. He should have told me. It wasn't right that I found out when the rest of the team did! I should have known that you were dating and that you had gotten married."

"Erin, we discussed this and we decided that you were better off not knowing. We decided to keep everything quiet because if nobody knew, then nobody would come looking for me. Hank said it was for my protection and I agreed."

Erin jumped out of her seat. "That's not fair, Jess! He should have told me!"

"Erin, you know Hank. He keeps his work life and personal life separate. Work life is public, personal life is private. He's always been like that."

"And you started dating him, when?" she challenged. "Was he sleeping with you when Camille was sick?"

Jess sighed. She felt a throbbing starting in her temples. A migraine was starting to form. Erin's accusations were understandable. She was frustrated because she believed she had been replaced. Jess was frustrated because Erin had already rounded on Hank and had been shut down, so now she was rounding on her.

"Not that it is any of your business, but no. We didn't start dating till Hank turned 50. Before that, we were friends only. He's allowed to have a personal life, Erin. You don't need to know every bloody detail. He's your boss, not your boyfriend."

Erin turned around so fast Jess expected her to topple over. "You knew about me. I should have known about you."

"Oh, please. That is so Third Grade. Hank and I made the decision not to tell anyone. You don't have to like it, but you have to respect it."

"You're right. I don't have to like it. And I don't."

"Erin, I can understand you being pissed. But you have to understand Hank's reasoning too. He wanted to keep everything quiet, especially after IA started breathing down his back. He didn't tell you about that either. And I know you had the balls to call him out on that in the bullpen."

"Of course he would tell you that," she retorted. "I'll bet you just loved that."

"Stop it. You're acting like a spoiled brat who got her Barbie taken away. Hank and I had our reasons for not telling you or anyone else. Live with it. Now, if you don't mind, I have tests that need graded."

Erin gave her a long look. "Ok. I'll leave. But this is far from over."

"Oh yes, it is over. You have issues, you take them up with Hank. I'm done with you."

Erin sighed and left the office. She angrily punched the elevator button. It was bad enough that Hank had been dating, gotten married and didn't tell her, but to find out his wife was no shrinking violet and smart as well bugged the hell out of her. It also sucked that Jess had called her out and told her she was acting like a spoiled brat. Well, maybe she was. Hank was the father she never had and it hurt like hell that he would go behind her back, pull a typical Voight stunt, and never tell her about it. How could she have his back when he wouldn't tell her? She stepped inside the elevator and sighed. 

"I really wish I could like her," she muttered as she pushed the button for the first floor. "But I just can't."

Jess rubbed her temples. She really didn't need the migraine that was forming. She rose from her chair and walked over to her Keurig. She brewed a cup of Dark Roast and walked back to her desk. She took a sip and reached into her purse for her Motrin. 

"It's a damn good thing I love you, Hank," she mumbled. "Because I wouldn't put up with crap like that from anyone else."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jess heard the front door open and she glanced up as Voight stepped inside. She smiled and rose from the couch to greet him. 

"Hello, Sexy One." 

"Hello, Hot Babe," he said as she gave him a hug. "Rough day?"

"Of course."

"I heard you had a visitor."

Jess took a step back. Her mouth hung open. She finally clamped it shut. "She told you?"

"Yep. She also said you were rude."

"I wasn't rude. She just didn't like my answer."

Voight reached out and took her hand. "I talked to her."

"Why do I get the feeling that it didn't do any good?"

"Because it didn't."

"Great," Jess retorted sarcastically.

"She'll get over it eventually," he said as he reached inside his jacket pocket.

"You hungry? I made turkey in the crock pot."

"I can eat."

Jess made her way to the kitchen and fixed a plate for him. He entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Jess set the plate in front of him and fixed a small plate for herself. 

"You want cranberries?"

"Sure."

She reached in the fridge and brought out the cranberries. She scooped out a spoonful and placed them in a dish. When she turned around to set them in front of him, she noticed a box sitting where she had intended to place her plate. 

"What's this?" she asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

She took her plate and sat down at the table. "Hank, what are you up to?"

"Nothing at all. Open your present."

She picked up the box. She slowly lifted the lid. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open again. "Hank!"

"You like it?"

She couldn't form words. She was so surprised, nothing came out of her mouth. She nodded.

"And you're wondering why you're getting a present."

She nodded her head and tried to speak again. She managed a cough. "Yes," she squeaked.

"Look at the calendar. You'll figure it out."

She glanced at the calendar. "Six weeks ago, we got married."

"Always knew you were smart. Happy Anniversary."

"Hank, I- "

"-its okay, Jess. You give me a gift every day."

"Hank-"

He took the box and lifted the diamond eternity band out of it. "I know I should have waited till we were married a bit longer, but after what happened to you and Nicole, I wanted you to have it now."

Tears formed in Jess' eyes. "I love you, Hank Voight."

"I love you." 

He placed the band on her finger. He looked down at her hand. 

"Maybe I should have bought you an engagement ring."

"No! The band is perfect!" she cried.

She started to worry he was going to take the band back.

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

He nodded. "As long as you're happy, Jess."

"I'm very happy, Hank. I love you. And thank you. I love it."


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up... Jess is going to be bitchy for the next couple of chapters...

Chapter 31

Voight entered the diner and made his way to the back booth. He ordered coffee for both him and Jess when the waitress appeared. He rubbed his hand over his face and shook his head. The day had gone from bad to worse to Hell in a Handbasket in the course of two hours.

The diner door opened and Jess stepped inside. She noticed Voight sitting in the back booth. She smiled. They always sat in the back booth and had ever since the night they had met. He slid out of the booth and waited for her to reach him.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Hello," she said as she hugged him.

He held her for an extra long minute. He still wasn't sure how he was going to deliver the news to her. He broke the embrace. "Come on, sit down," he said as he slid into the booth.

She slid into the booth and immediately reached for the cream. She added three to her coffee and stirred. "So, what's going on?" she asked.

He sipped his coffee, hesitating on telling her. He still couldn't believe it himself. He kept telling himself it wasn't true.

"Congratulations, Jess. You're going to be a Grandmother."

She looked at him, eyes squinting at him. "Henry James Voight, are you drunk?" she asked in disbelief.

"Stone cold sober."

"Then you should know that there is no way in Hell that I can be a Grandmother. I'm not even a Mother for Christ's sake."

"Believe it. It's true."

She tilted her head. "There is no Goddamn way." 

She thought for a minute. 

"Oh, God. Don't tell me. Justin managed to knock someone up."

"Seems to be. She came down to the District today to give me the news because she couldn't find him."

The waitress approached the table. Jess ordered pancakes and scrambled eggs with extra bacon and an English Muffin. Voight ordered a cheese omelet with home fries and ham.

"Why didn't you just get a ham and cheese omelet?" Jess asked.

"Because adding ham screws up the ecosystem of the cheese."

She nodded and sipped her coffee.

"You're thinking," he observed.

"Damn Skippy."

Voight shook his head. "Are you reading Stephanie Plum again?"

"No. I got it from Nicole. She's reading Stephanie Plum again." She sighed. "Ok, so you're planning on giving and getting a DNA sample when this bundle of joy arrives?"

"Wasn't planning to," he admitted.

"And how else are you going to prove this is Justin's kid?"

"I believe her. She's a scared & frightened kid."

"Hank, women have been using the 'I'm pregnant' excuse to nab a husband or baby daddy since the dawn of time. There is something about this that just doesn't sit right with me."

"You really think I need to get DNA?"

"How else are you going to prove it's Justin's baby?"

He thought for a long minute. She was right. The girl had just shown up at the District and told him she was trying to find Justin. They could have had a relationship going, but Voight didn't think so. Justin hadn't mentioned dating anyone. He had taken her word for it that the baby she was pregnant with was Justin's child. 

"You're right," he admitted. "This kid could belong to anyone."


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was very emotional for me to write... And Jess is bitchy. Please remember, she's a lawyer, and she's trying to protect Hank and Justin.

Chapter 32

Jess walked into the diner and made her way back to Hank. 

"Hey," she greeted as he hugged her and gave her cheek a kiss. "I got your message. What's going on?"

Voight gestured to the table.   
"Jess, this is Olive Morgan. Justin's girlfriend. Olive, this is Jessica, my wife."

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," Olive said.

"Olive," Jess greeted cautiously.

"I invited her," Voight said. "I thought you two needed to meet."

Jess slid into the booth next to Voight. "Ok," she said, unsure of what he had planned, or what her role was going to be.

"I promised her we'd check in on her to see how she is doing until the baby comes. She's agreed to do a DNA test. Justin's coming home in a couple of weeks when he gets leave."

Jess nodded. Now was not the time to let him know her thoughts. She knew that he was not going to like her thoughts on this whole situation.

"You're Justin's mother?" Olive asked.

"Stepmother," Jess corrected. 

She wondered if Hank had even told Justin that he had gotten married. She hoped that if he did, she wouldn't have a repeat performance of her Come to Jesus meeting with Erin.

"Justin's mother died 4 years ago."

"He never told me."

Jess shifted uncomfortably next to Hank. She had no clue what she should say or do next. Especially since Hank had already told her that Olive had agreed to a DNA test.

"You want some pancakes and eggs, Babe?" Voight asked.

"No thanks,. I'm not very hungry."

"Mrs. Voight, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that this might not be Justin's baby. But it is. He's the only guy that I've slept with."

Jess bit back at least three snarky comments about lying and birth control. 

"Among other things," she finally forced out. 

"You have to understand why we are a bit leery. Especially since you said you and Justin dated on and off."

"Jess, that's enough," Voight snapped. "I told you that we'll take care of her until the DNA comes in."

Jess sucked in her breath. Fifteen years of knowing Voight, and he had never once lost his temper with her. That surprised her because he was known for his hair trigger temper. Of course Voight couldn't see she was doing what she did best- lawyering. It was her job to protect his ass and his assets, whether he liked it or not. She blinked several times.

"As you wish, Hank." She gathered her purse and slid out of the booth. "It looks like you have things pretty much worked out. I'll leave you to iron out the final details."

She walked toward the door, and exited the diner. She was in the car and buckling her seat belt before Voight caught up with her. He knocked on her window and made a roll down the window motion. She shook her head and put the car into reverse, then looked behind her to see if it was safe to pull into traffic. Seeing that it was, she backed up and put the car in drive, heading for her condo.

Voight watched her go. He angrily kicked at a can that had been run over. She was pissed and he knew it. He was pissed at her too. She had no right to go on the defensive, especially since he had explained to her that they would be taking care of Olive for the time being. He reached into his pocket for his phone. He punched in her number, knowing that it was worthless. She wouldn't pick up if she was both driving and pissed. He wasn't surprised when he got her voice mail. 

"Jess, it's me. Call me immediately," he said before he disconnected the call.

Jess heard her phone ring. She knew it was Voight. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw it was him. She tossed the phone into her purse. She stopped for a light, not wanting to go home, but not knowing where else to go. Her office at Loyola wasn't big enough to sleep in, plus she didn't want to go to campus. Her office at Dewey, Screwem, and Howe was plenty big, but the sofa didn't have a hide a bed. She definitely wouldn't go to Hank's house. That was his other life house. She couldn't bother Nicole because she was still recovering. She sighed. She drove to her condo. She'd stop just long enough to pack a bag and spend the night at a hotel.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jess made her way into the office of Dewey, Screwem and Howe the next morning. She took her phone slips from her secretary.

"Mitchell wants to see you as soon as you come in," she was informed.

'Oh, great,' she thought. 'Probably gonna catch hell for not billing enough.'

She stopped in her office long enough to pour a cup of coffee and head up to the Ivory Tower.

"Jess, come in," Mitchell Stephenson said as he answered her knock on his door.

"Thank you, Sir," she said as he stepped aside and allowed her to enter.

"Have a seat," he invited. 

He sat down at his desk. "You don't look good, Jess. Do you need more time off?"

"No, thanks. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

She waved her hand. "Hotel bed. Not the most comfortable."

He leaned forward in his chair. "Hotel?"

"Nothing serious. Just a fight with the husband. I didn't want to go home last night, so I checked in to the Holiday Inn on Wabash."

"Jess, why did you do that? You know you could have used the company apartment."

"No key, Mitchell. I'm not a partner."

"Yeah, about that. That's why I called you in."

Jess felt her hands shaking. Hurriedly, she stuck them in her pocket so he couldn't see them. 

"Sir?" she asked.

"The partners had a meeting late last night. Your name was brought up for partner. You were unanimously approved. Congratulations."

Jess looked at him for a minute. "Partner?" she asked. 

She sat there reeling in shock.

"As you know, billings have been down for the past two years. That's why we didn't promote anyone. We couldn't justify promotions when billings were down. That isn't the case this year. And you deserved it."

"Thank you, Sir."

"No Sir needed. It's Mitchell. I'll make sure you get the keys to the company apartment. No sense paying for the Holiday Inn when we have Sleep Number beds. That is, if you're still not talking to Sergeant Voight."

"It could be quite a while," she admitted.

"Stay as long as you need."

She slid out of the chair. "Thank you. It's appreciated. And thank you for letting me stay at the apartment."

"Any time, Jess. You're a great attorney. We don't want to lose you."

"Not going to happen anytime soon. I love working here."

"Good to hear."

Voight called Jess' cell again, swearing when it rolled to voice mail. He angrily punched the end call button. "Where the hell is she?" he muttered.

He had left the diner and headed for her condo after he had finished up with Olive. She wasn't there. She wasn't bunking in with Nicole. Her secretary at Dewey, Screwem and Howe wasn't putting his calls through. She wasn't at her office at Loyola. He had no idea where she was.

She had her phone turned off, so he couldn't track her there. There was no activity on her credit or ATM cards.

"Where the hell are you, Jess?" he asked again.

He knew she was pissed, but he didn't know why. He was trying to help out the mother of his future grandchild. She got snarky with Olive when they met at the diner. Maybe he shouldn't have snapped at her but he had to get her to back off of Olive. That's when she had excused herself and left the diner. He had gone after her to explain, but she didn't want to hear it. When he got to her place an hour later, she wasn't there and she didn't return by the time he had left for work that morning.

There was a knock on his door. Antonio poked his head in. 

"Platt called up. Someone downstairs to see you."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Voight left his office and headed downstairs. Platt motioned to the bench with her head. Voight headed for the bench. 

Nicole?" he asked as he approached her.

She practically jumped off of the bench and started for him. 

"Hank," she said in relief. "I hope I'm worried for nothing," she started as she reached him and gave him a hug.

Voight hugged her back, surprised that she would be so forward with him. He suspected it had something to do with her getting shot and almost dying. He took a step back. 

"Worried about what, Nicole? Jeremy is in lockup. He's not going anywhere. He can't hurt you again."

"No, not Jeremy. Jess. I haven't heard from her for two days. Her phone goes straight to voice mail. This isn't like her. I'm worried about her."

"She's fine, Nicole," he lied. 

He didn't know for sure, but he didn't want to upset Nicole. "I'll have her call you."

"Please do. I'm worried."

"No need to worry. She's fine."

"I appreciate it. Thanks for hearing me out."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still not great, but getting there."

"If we can help, just let us know."

"I will. Thanks for seeing me, Hank."

"Anytime, Nicole. I'll walk you to your car."

"That's not necessary. I'm fine."

Jess unlocked her office door and stepped inside. Office hours would give her time to correct midterms. She made a mental note to stop at the store and pick up some groceries, then head to her place and pick up more clothes once office hours were over.

She sat down at her desk and booted up her computer. She glanced over at her phone and noticed the voice mail blinking. She dialed in while waiting for the computer to do its thing. Six voice mails total. Three were from Nicole, the other three from Hank. She deleted them all and called Nicole's cell. After telling Nicole she was fine, and yes, they needed to get together for drinks as soon as Nicole was off of the pain killers, she hung up. She brought up her email and started to read. She answered a few, then gave up. She couldn't concentrate. She missed Hank. She didn't miss him being an ass, but she missed him. She got up from the desk and walked over to her coffee pot. She made coffee, and brought a cup to her desk. She reached into her desk and brought out the midterms and started to grade.

An hour later, she had made her way through half of the stack, and her phone had rung approximately 20 times. She had set the phone to roll straight to voice mail. She checked her watch and decided to call it a day. She stuffed the tests into her tote bag, and locked up her office.

Hank watched Jess approach the building. She said something to the doorman and he opened the door for her. He checked his watch. 7:40 PM. He stared at the outside of the building. Three minutes later, the lights on the top floor turned on. His intel had been correct. She was staying at Dewey, Screwem and Howe's corporate place.

At 8:00, he left the car and crossed the street. He flashed his badge to the doorman who opened the door. He strode into the lobby and made his way to the desk.

"Help you?"

"The penthouse. How do I gain access?" Voight asked.

"You don't."

"Excuse me?"

"I said you don't. The penthouse is privately owned and unless you have a key or permission from Mr. Reed, Mr. Stephenson, or Mrs. Voight, you don't get in.

Hank suppressed the urge to reach across the desk and grab the smug little brat by the collar.

"I need permission from Mrs. Voight?" he echoed.

"Yes, Sir. She's senior partner. Senior partners are the only ones who can grant permission."

Voight stared at him and felt like he had been kicked in the stomach. Jess had made senior partner and hadn't bothered to tell him. He started to wonder what else she hadn't told him. 

"Mrs. Voight is my wife," he said evenly. "Now, how do I get access to the penthouse?"

He was handed the elevator key. Voight took it and started for the elevator.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Jess heard the elevator signal its arrival. She shook her head. The desk attendant hadn't called up to ask for permission to send anyone up. She thought she was hearing things until she saw the elevator doors opening. She reached inside the grocery bag and brought out the bread and eggs. She set the bread on the counter next to the toaster and placed the egg carton inside the fridge.

"Hello, Jess," she heard from behind her.

Slowly she turned from the fridge.

"Hank," she acknowledged as she closed the fridge door. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

"Not an answer, so don't even go there," she said, leaning up against the fridge.

"I thought we needed to talk."

"Ok. So talk."

"It's been three days, Jess. When are you going to come home?"

"When you come to your senses and realize I'm trying to protect and save your ass before you make a bigger one out of yourself?"

"I know that. That's why I'm here."

"How did you find me? I kept my phone off so you couldn't track me." 

She looked at him and sighed. "Never mind. CI's. All you had to say was find this woman, and you get out of jail free next time."

He started toward her. He stopped a foot short of her. 

"You were right. I was getting too carried away. I get it that you're only trying to protect me, and I get it that you think Olive is probably playing me. I love you for that. It shows me that you do love me."

"I-" she started, but he raised his hand and pressed his index finger to her lips.

"Shhhh. Let me finish." 

She closed her mouth and looked up at him. She waited for him to continue.

"She may or may not be playing me, but I promised her I would help her out until the baby came. I can't go back on my word. You don't have to like it, but it's something that I want and have to do. I can't turn my back on her, just like I couldn't turn my back on Justin when he was being such a pain in the ass. Justin has leave coming and he's coming home. I'm going to step back and let them work things out. I'll be there if they need me. It's the least I can do, Jess. Even though you don't think so, this could be my Grandchild."

"I get that,"she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

"What I don't get is how you just buy this line she's selling without checking it out. That isn't you, Hank. You always run down every lead and possibility." 

She sighed. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Or being taken advantage of," he added.

"That too." She reached out and circled his neck with her arms. "I love you. It's my job to protect your ass."

Hank dropped a kiss on her mouth. He felt her body melt against him.

"Mmmm…." she whispered in his ear. "Someone's getting a raging hard on."

"Sperm count up to my eyeballs, Babe. It's been a long three days," he admitted.

"Yes, it has," she agreed.

"So are we good here?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "We're good."

"Good to know," he said as he tightened his arms around her.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Jess moaned as Voight ran his hand along her breast, stopping to tease the nipple into a hard peak. He knew just how to get her motor running so he could knock her over the edge. She often wondered it if there was such a thing as instinct, or if it was because they had known each other for so long. She glanced up at him, realizing that she had known him for almost half of her life.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no not at all. Everything is right."

Voight smiled. That was a first for him. No one had ever told him everything was right before. Then again, his relationship with Jess was totally different than his relationship with Camille. Camille was happy to stay home and be a housewife. Jess was too independent for that job. Especially since they had decided on no children. He had expected her to put up a fight about that, but secretly he was relieved when she said she didn't know how to be a mother. She cited her own mother as an example, stating she didn't want to screw up another kid's life.

Voight held her close, relishing how she felt. The past three days had been hell for him. Not only was he chasing down murderers, drug dealers, and rapists, but he had been secretly running his own intel on trying to find Jess once he realized she wasn't in her obvious places and had gone off the grid. 

"Love you, Jess," he whispered.

"Love you Hank."

He lay on his back as he watched Jess come back into the bedroom carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He had to give her credit. Most women would have covered up for the trip into the kitchen, but she didn't. He was once again reminded about how lucky he was. He smiled a half smile.

"What?" she asked as she poured a glass of her favorite red and handed it to him.

He took the glass and took a sip. "Just thinking."

She poured a glass for herself, waiting him out. She turned her head to face him.

"I was just trying to compare which was better. Makeup sex or end of the semester sex."

"And?"

"Kinda tough. End of the semester sex had always been the best. Makeup is right there too. I have to call it a tie."

"But you get end of the semester sex more than you get makeup sex. We went 15 years before we had a fight. That's a pretty good track record."

"It wasn't a fight, Jess. It was a misunderstanding and a lack of communication. I should have explained everything to you before you came to meet Olive. I am sorry I didn't do that. I think the outcome would have been different if I would have told you."

"Quite possibly," she admitted. "I just had no idea what to do or say since everything was worked out before I got there."

He set the glass on the bedside table. Reaching out his arm, he drew Jess to him. He kissed the top of her head. 

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me."

"As are you. I know I've been a bitch through all of this, and I am sorry. I just don't want you being taken advantage of. Deep down, you really are a softie with a good heart."

"You'll spoil my reputation, Babe."

"But you are, Hank. You didn't have to keep coming back to the diner to check on me after the dude tried to rob me."

"I wanted to. I wanted to see you. I could see that through all of that toughness, there was a little girl inside that desperately needed something."

"Yeah, to keep my grades up so I wouldn't flunk out of Loyola. So I could have a decent shot at a future. So I wouldn't end up someone's trophy wife."

He chuckled. "And instead you end up a cop's wife."

She rolled over, settled her head on his shoulder. "Wouldn't want it any other way."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jess rolled over and turned off the alarm clock. She groaned when she realized that she had lectures.

Voight rolled over and snuggled Jess to him. "Morning," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

"Morning."

"What time do you have to be in?"

"9," she said as she closed her eyes again. She had deliberately set the alarm early just so they could get up and have breakfast before heading off to work. "What about you?"

"9 is good," he agreed. He gave her shoulder another kiss. "Do you have something that you want to tell me?"

"Ummmm…. Last night was incredible?" she offered.

"Agreed."

She rolled over to face him. She could see he was waiting for something, but she had no clue what it was. 

"Last night was really incredible?"

"It was."

She frowned. Not the right answer, obviously, judging by his shortness. 

"Give me a hint?" she asked.

"Laying here in bed in the company penthouse?"

"Oh, that. Well, Mr. Stephenson said I could use it for as long as I needed."

"Um hum," he prompted.

She bit her lip. Still not the answer he was looking for. 

"Ok, Hank, I give up. What is it you know that you want me to tell you?"

"Before I came up last night, the guy behind the desk told me I had to have permission to come up. And permission could only be granted by Mr. Reed, Mr. Stephenson, or Mrs. Voight."

The light bulb snapped on. 

"Oh shit! Yeah! They had a meeting the other night. I was voted on as Senior Partner."

"And you forgot about that?"

"Well, not exactly," she admitted. "But we were too busy having makeup sex."

He gave her a kiss. "Congratulations, Jess. I'm proud of you."

"You are? Hank, you don't even like my job."

"It's not that I don't like your job. I don't like your profession. Too many bad apples."

"But there are good ones. Look at Nicole. She's got a 95% conviction rate for the DA's office. She wouldn't have that if she weren't any good."

"I'll admit there are good ones out there. But the bad ones give everyone a bad reputation."

"They do that," she agreed.

"So, I was thinking. Do you think maybe it's time that we start looking for a house?"

"A house?"

"Yes, a house. You know. You live in them."

"A house that we would live in together?"

"Of course."

"What happened to us living apart to protect me?"

"Babe, after the past three days, I don't want to go through that ever again. I want to wake up beside you every morning and go to bed beside you every night."

"Hank," she whispered as she tried to blink her eyes closed to stop the tears that had formed. 

"I think that is a pretty awesome idea."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jess stared at the real estate ads, trying to figure out which neighborhood she and Hank would be able to afford a house. While most cops and firefighters lived in Mt. Greenwood, she discounted that idea. Houses were affordable, but it was too far to drive into work. She wanted something that would be easily accessible to The Loop, Rogers Park, and the 21st District so she and Hank wouldn't have long commutes. She closed the paper. Looking for houses was giving her a headache.

"What's up, Baby Doll?" Nicole asked as she poked her head into Jess' office.

"House hunting."

"For real?" Nicole asked enthusiastically. She practically bounced into the office and parked herself across from Jess' desk.

"Hank decided we needed to buy a house. I don't know why. He has a house. I have a place. He brought it up, I didn't question it."

"But this means you'll be living together, correct?"

"Correct. And yes, it is a good thing. I'm just trying to figure out logistics."

"It'll work out," Nicole said enthusiastically. "They always do."

"They do," Jess agreed. "So what's up?"

Jess was happy to see Nicole back at work and upbeat. She was still going to counseling, but that was to be expected. She was dating a doctor over at Chicago Med, and she seemed very happy.

"Lunch?" she asked. "I'm starving."

"I can do lunch. You need to tell me all about Dr. Hottie."

Nicole sighed. "Aidan. He's awesome. You'll like him."

"Only you can go to court and snag a doctor."

"Only you can go to work and snag a cop."

Jess laughed. "More like he snagged me." She rose from her desk and grabbed her purse. "Where are we going?"

"We'll find a place. I just need to get out of this damn office for a while."

"Understandable. The walls were closing in on me."

As they left campus and started down the street, Nicole stopped. "I have a really silly question to ask you."

"No question is silly, Goose. What's up?"

"Ok, Maverick, I'm just wondering-"

"Hey, wait… when did I get to be Maverick? I despise Tom Cruise."

"But you'd be a Dude Magnet in those dress whites," Nicole countered.

Jess waved her hand. "I am so not the military type. And you forget I'm married."

"I didn't forget. You can be a Dude Magnet and be married."

"Ok, so what is your question?"

"I didn't want to bring it up on campus, but I think some of our students are cheating."

Jess stopped. "You know for sure?"

"No, but I highly suspect."

"What brings you to this conclusion?"

"Test scores seem higher than average this semester. "

"Maybe you should make up a new test instead of using the same ones you did last year?"

"You think there may be copies of my test floating around?"

"It's possible. Did you count them all back against the bubble sheets?"

"No, but I probably should, huh?"

"Yes. Especially since there is one more test before finals."

"Good idea. But what I really wanted to know is if you would come and be an additional proctor for the next test and the final?"

"Of course."

"You really are a good friend, Jess."

"I'm here for you, Nic. Always."

"Ditto. Now can we find someplace to eat? I'm starving."

"Anyplace but Starbucks, please."

"Picky bitch."

"You know it. But you love me."

"Course I do. You took a bullet for me."

"You'd do it for me."

They stopped in front of an Italian place. "Pasta sound good?"

"Pasta sounds wonderful. And a great big slice of cheesecake."

"Double that," Nicole said as she opened the door and stepped inside.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"So, everyone is expecting your tests to be multiple choice," Jess pointed out to Nicole.

"Yes, they are," Nicole agreed.

Jess sipped her iced tea. "So change it up. Make it an essay test."

Nicole sighed. "Jess, I know you love essay tests, but I don't. They're a bitch to grade."

"No, not really. And an essay test gives you feedback on how well they're learning the concepts and theories you are teaching them. They take longer to grade, but in the end, I think it's worth it. And if you want to do this, then let me know and I'll help you make it up. I usually do 10 questions worth 10 points each."

"You really think it will work?"

"I think it will make them think. It will also make them wonder what in the hell happened."

"You'll help me with this?"

"Of course I will."

"Ok," she agreed. "Let's do it. And for the final too."

"Are you going to go comprehensive or noncomprehensive for the final?" Jess asked.

"Comprehensive of course. If they are cheating, the little bastards deserve to be tortured. But I don't see how this is going to catch those who are cheating."

"Well, for one thing, they'll probably have crib notes. Or they're going to have people text them or call them during the test. That's why I always make everyone put their jackets, caps, book bags, and backpacks in front of the class when they come in. They hand over their cell phones to me and they get them back when they turn their tests in. And I check their coffee cups and pop cans. I also told them that if anyone's phone rings, flashes, vibrates, or does anything during the test, it's considered cheating and it's an automatic F for the class."

"That's strict, Jess."

"Is it, Nicole? We're trying to turn them into lawyers. Part of being a lawyer is honesty and integrity. If they cheat in school, they'll cheat on the bar exam. That's some serious shit."

"It is."

"I just have a feeling that if you give them an essay exam, those who are doing well will suddenly be struggling. Those are the ones that you keep your eyes on."

"How do you know all of this?"

"Hank taught me well."

"I guess so."

Jess took another bite of her linguine. "It's worth a try, right? If you don't like it, you can go back to multiple choice for the final."

"You'll help me, right?"

"Of course. Just tell me what you want for your questions and I'll make it up for you."

"Ok. Let me think about them and I'll have them for you tomorrow."

"Fair enough."

Nicole picked up the dessert menu. "I'm probably going to regret this, but I'm having cheesecake."

"Strawberry?"

"Sounds good. Make that two."

"Hank said you were getting too skinny."

"Hank always says that."

"I thought he was gonna flip when you helped yourself to his wallet."

Jess laughed. "Just seemed like the thing to do at the time. Actually, he told me later that he thought it was funny."

"For real?"

"For real. First time since I've known him I've taken money from him."

"He doesn't give you money?" Nicole asked, not believing what she had just heard.

"No. We've always kept everything separate. I didn't sign a prenup either."

"You think that's going to change when you buy the house?"

"I don't really know. We really haven't discussed it."

"A lot of changes, huh?"

Jess nodded. "But good ones." It'll be nice to have him come home at night instead of going to his house and using it as a crash pad."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jess walked into the 21st. She hadn't been in since the night she and Nicole got shot. She didn't mind when Hank came to work to visit her, but she always felt uncomfortable visiting him at work. She always felt like she was intruding. She made her way to the desk that Platt was manning. She decided to be professional and ask for Hank instead of just helping herself to the stairs.

"Sergeant Platt," Jess acknowledged.

Platt gave her the usual 'I don't give a shit' look. "Can I help you?"

"Jessica Voight for Hank," she said, staring Platt down.

Platt stared at her again. She knew Hank didn't have a daughter. She wasn't sure about other relatives. Hank didn't share family very often. 

"Have a seat. I'll call up."

Jess nodded and took a seat. She heard Platt informing Hank that she was there. A few minutes later, Hank bounded down the stairs.

"Hey," he greeted as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jess smiled and glanced toward the desk. Platt had seen the whole exchange and was frowning as she pretended to write something on a piece of paper.

"Something wrong?" Hank asked as he steered her away from Platt's prying eyes.

"I hate to bother you at work, but-"

"But what, Jess?" he asked gently. 

He knew it took a lot for her to come down to the District. She wasn't welcomed warmly the last time she was there. He sensed her hesitation at talking in the lobby of the station. 

"Come on up. We can talk in my office."

He took her elbow and led her upstairs.

All eyes turned as they entered the bullpen. Voight said nothing as they moved straight to his office.

Ruzek let out a low whistle. "Wife in the house and he doesn't look happy."

"Not your business, Ruzek," Olinsky reminded. "Until Hank says it's our business."

Hank closed his office door. "Have a seat," he invited.

Jess took a seat. "I'm not here as your wife, Hank. I'm here as a member of the Loyola faculty."

"Ok," he said as he took a seat behind his desk, throwing his legs up on the desktop. He leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

"We've got a lot of crap going down in the Law Department. Nicole thinks her students are cheating. And after class today, I'm pretty sure I saw a drug deal going down in the hallway."

"Pretty sure?"

"I saw money change hands and something being slipped. I can't prove it, but that was only because I wasn't expected and I was too far away."

He nodded. He considered her words. He knew Jess enough to know that if she felt strongly about something, it was probably true.

"And you'd like me to check it out?"

"I'm just passing along the information. You can do with it what you need to do."

"Okay," he said. "Keep your eyes open. We'll check it out."

Jess rose from the chair. 

"Thank you, Hank. Thank you for not thinking I'm crazy."

"You're not crazy, Jess. Thanks for bringing this to me. I know you it took a lot for you to come here."

"I didn't want to wait till you got home," she said.

"You did the right thing. Meanwhile, keep your eyes open and call me if you see something." 

He got up from his chair and walked over to her.

"I will."

Voight opened his office door and allowed her to pass through before closing it. He glanced around the bullpen. Everyone suddenly got busy working as Voight led her out of the bullpen and down the stairs.

He caught Jess' arm at the bottom of the stairs and steered her over to the desk. "Trudy," he said as they reached the desk.

Platt turned around from what she was doing and walked over to the front. "What can I do for you, Hank?" she asked.

"This is my wife, Jessica. Jess, this is Sergeant Trudy Platt."

Platt had to stop herself to keep her mouth from dropping.

"Yeah, I know it's a surprise, but you needed to know."

Platt swallowed hard. "It's nice to meet you, Jessica," she finally said.

"Jess," Jess said as she extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Sergeant Platt. Hank's told me a lot about you."

"Don't believe everything he says," Platt said.

Jess smiled. "He respects you very much."

Platt waved her hand.

Jess looked at the clock hanging on the wall behind Platt. 

"I have to go. Class in an hour. I need to get to Rogers Park. Pleasure to meet you, Sergeant."

"I'll walk you to the car," Voight offered.

"I've heard she's a ball breaker," Jess said as they walked to her car.

"Oh, she is, but she does have a good heart. She's dating a firefighter over at 51. It's softened her up a lot."

"She needs a friend," Jess decided.

"I'm sure she does." 

He took the keys from her hand and remoted open the car door. He opened the door for her. 

"Be careful," he said as she got into the car.

"I will. Scout's honor."

Voight leaned in and gave her a kiss, then handed her the car keys. "I'll see you at home later. Give me some time to work on this."

"Do what you have to do, Hank. You might not get anything since it's almost the end of the semester. But there's always Spring semester."

"We'll figure it out. Love you," he said before closing the car door.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Jess emailed Nicole a copy of the test she had made up. Nicole had told her what material she wanted to test on, and Jess had made up the test. It was up to Nicole to figure out how to grade them.

Half an hour later, Nicole bounced into Jess' office. She had the test in her hands. 

"So, I'm looking this over," she started.

"And you hate it," Jess finished for her.

"No, it's good. Damn, Jess, I never knew you could write so well."

"All those years on the Law Journal. I guess you never read it."

Nicole shook her head. "No," she admitted. 

"Always thought it was boring because it never focused on crime issues. It was always about corporate law."

"Well, yeah. That's what the majority of our class went to school for. However, always the renegade Jessica had to write something different."

"Makes me wish I could have read them."

"You can," Jess said. "It's all online now."

"Figures that you would know that."

"Gotta keep an eye on the kids," Jess reminded.

Nicole sat down in Jess' visitor chair. "You really love law, don't you?"

"I do. Don't you?"

"I like putting the bad guys in jail."

Jess took a sip of her coffee. "Everyone likes it when the bad guys go to jail." 

She looked over at Nicole. "I'm sorry, can Mr. Keurig make you a cup?"

"You got anything good?"

"Depends on what you mean by good."

"You know, hazelnut, vanilla, mocha, anything like that."

"I have chocolate donut."

"That'll work."

Jess stood up and made her a cup and handed it to her. "So, the test?"

Nicole sipped the hot liquid. "

"It's good. Now let's see if they'll pass it."

"I can't wait to see their faces when they find out it's an essay test," Jess giggled.

"Me either."

"We're bad."

"They're badder. They think they can cheat and get away with it."

"Not this time. They'll see."

Nicole sobered. "I have something to tell you."

"Ok. Tell me."

"I think I saw a drug deal."

"What makes you say that?"

Nicole sighed. 

"I knew you wouldn't believe me."

"I didn't say that, Nic. I asked you why you said that."

"I was coming back to my office after class on Monday. They were passing things, but when they saw me, they shook hands like they were passing it that way and they didn't want me to see it."

Jess bit her lip. She lowered her voice. 

"I saw a similar thing."

"And?"

"And I can't talk about it."

"Which means you told Hank."

"I cannot confirm nor deny."

Nicole nodded. "First cheating. Now drugs. What's next?"

"God only knows," Jess said. "But I hope it's nothing for a very long while."

"That's because you're a Virgo. You hate everything out of order," Nicole reminded.

"And you're a Libra. Everything has to balance with you."

"Damn Skippy. That's what makes me a good lawyer."

Jess sipped her coffee. 

"Close the door and sit your ass down. I have something to tell you."

Nicole stood up and closed Jess' office door. She walked back over to the chair and sat down. "Ok, what's going on?"

"I saw the same thing you did on Friday. I talked to Hank. He's working on it, I think."

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"Meaning I passed the information along to him. What he's doing with it, I don't know. I didn't ask and he won't tell me."

"So it's a good news/bad news thing?"

"Yes and no. I think he's waiting to see if it will warrant putting someone in UC."

"Well, maybe this will get him to shake a leg."

"We'll see."

Nicole finished her coffee. "Ok, so I have to run. I have a hot date with Aidan."

"Have fun," Jess called after her.

After Nicole left, Jess pulled out her phone.

"What's going on?" Hank asked as he answered the phone.

"Someone else suspects what we discussed."

"On it," he said. "Thanks for the info."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"You wanted to see me?" Antonio asked as he poked his head in Voight's door.

"Come in. Close the door," Voight invited.

Antonio walked in and closed the door. He took the visitor's seat.

Voight leaned over his desk. "I need your help."

Antonio nodded.

"You know Jess came to see me the other day."

"I saw her come in with you and you went to your office. That's all I know.'

"She brought me some information. There's a lot of stuff going on in the Law Department. One professor thinks her students are cheating. That professor and Jess believe they saw drug deals going down on two separate occasions."

"And you want to plant someone in UC?"

Voight nodded. "How do you feel about being a graduate student?"

Antonio looked at Voight. He was confused. He was out of the age range of college student. 

"I think I'm a little too old for that. Ruzek or Halstead would be a better choice."

"Maybe, but Ruzek is too young and I'm not liking Halstead for this. He might start chasing skirts and forget why he's there."

"So, I'm it?"

"Olinsky and I are a little too old," Voight reminded.

"I guess it's me. And you're going to get me assigned to your wife?"

"To her and her friend Nicole. You'll be splitting your time between the two of them. Nicole is just back to work after that shooting."

Antonio nodded. "When do I start?"

"Monday morning at 8:45." Voight handed him a paper with the address. 

"That's Jess' office. She'll be in her office before her lecture at 9. She'll help you get settled in. Don't worry, you won't have to teach. You'll just accompany here and Nicole to their lectures and hang out in their offices when they have office hours. Jess said that the deal she witnessed happened after her class but before she had office hours. Nicole said the one she witnessed happened before her class while her students were waiting in the hall for the lecture room to be unlocked. I don't think I have to tell you they're both my CI's."

"Figured that. I'm assuming you've already arranged protection if they need it."

Voight nodded. "You report back to only me."

Antonio nodded. "Hopefully this won't drag out too long."

"End of the semester is approaching. Let's get it done before the end of finals."

Antonio stood up. "I'll give it the old college try. No pun intended."

Voight smirked. "See that you do."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

LOYOLA UNIVERSITY, CHICAGO, PRESENT DAY

Jess unlocked her office door and stepped inside. After tossing her coat on the back of her chair and dropping her bag on the floor, she made two cups of coffee. She knew Nicole would be stopping in any second to say hello. She opened the Einstein's bag and set out a chocolate chip bagel sandwich on her desk near the visitor's chair. She added an asiago cheese bagel sandwich in front of her seat. Her coffee finished, she made a cup of chocolate donut and set it next to the chocolate chip bagel. She sat down in her chair, and booted up her computer.

"Good Morning!" Nicole said cheerfully as she made her grand entrance into Jess' office. She eyed the bagel sandwich. 

"Oh, Jess, you're a LOVE! You brought me breakfast!"

"Eat while it's still hot."

Nicole took a seat and picked up her sandwich. "What did you get?"

"Asiago cheese."

"Sounds yummy," she said before she dove in, taking a big bite.

Jess took a bite of her sandwich.

"So, I talked to Hank," she started.

"And?"

"And he's promised me some help. I don't know when though. I don't think he knows yet."

Nicole nodded. "Now would be a good time. I have a test to give in 2 hours."

"And I have a lecture in an hour."

Nicole looked at Jess. "I take it Detective Wonderful had an early call?"

"As always. We slept late, so we just had coffee and dashed. He did promise me he'd be home for dinner though. So, I have to figure out something to make."

"Pasta is always good."

"It is."

"That sounds yummy. If he doesn't come home, invite me over."

"No hot date with Aidan?"

She shook her head. "Working."

"Sorry, Nicole. Sometimes the life we choose doesn't always jive into 9-5."

"That's true. I just miss him when he's working.'

"I get that. I miss Hank too."

Nicole finished the last of her sandwich and crumpled up the bagel wrapper. She tossed it toward the garbage can, disappointed when it missed.

"So, are you two living together yet?"

"We are. It's nice. I like having him around."

"Sounds like you are enjoying married life."

"I am," she admitted.

"Funny thing is, I never expected to marry Hank and it turned out to be the best thing that happened to me."

"I'm happy for you, Jess. You really deserve it. You've been in love with him for forever."

"I have been since the night he walked into the diner," Jess admitted.

Nicole sipped her coffee. The cup stayed at her mouth when she saw the man knocking on the door.

Jess glanced at the door when she heard the knock. "Hi. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Jessica Voight?" he asked.

"I'm Jess," she said.

"I'm Antonio Dawson. Hank sent me."

Jess set her mug down and rose. She walked over to him.

"You're our UC?" she asked as she extended her hand.

Antonio shook it. "I am. I'm your new grad assistant."

Jess nodded. She indicated Nicole. "This is Nicole Edwards. She's also on faculty."

Antonio nodded to her. "Ma'am, I see you've recovered."

Nicole was touched that he would remember. 

"For the most part," she admitted. "It's nice to meet you, Antonio."

"It's nice to meet both of you," he said as he closed Jess' office door. 

Once the door was closed, he looked at Nicole and Jess. "Ok, so tell me what I'm supposed to do."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Well, first of all, can I get you a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please."

Jess brewed him a cup. "Black?"

"Yes, please," Antonio said.

"I swear all cops drink it black."

"We do for the most part," Antonio confirmed.

The cup brewed, Jess handed him the mug. 

"So, I have lectures at 9 10 and noon. Nicole has a test at 11. I'm going to help proctor it. I'm not sure if Hank told you that Nicole suspects some of her students are cheating. She made up a new test just to see how things would play out. So, if students are expecting the test she used last year, they're in for a very big surprise."

"So it's possible they may not cheat on this one," Antonio pointed out.

"It's possible. It's an essay test, so they could possibly try to copy off of each other's papers. I want to discourage that," Nicole said as she set down her coffee mug. 

"Jess seems to think that because it's an essay test and they're expecting a multiple choice test that they won't try anything. I don't believe her."

"So you want me to walk around and make sure they're not cheating."

"Pretty much," Jess said. "And that includes texting. I make my students hand me their phones on test day. Nicole doesn't do that."

"Never had a reason to suspect anyone was cheating until the last test," Nicole reminded.

"So, what do you want me to do for lecture?"

"Nothing except observe. I don't think they'll try to do a drug deal during lecture, but they may set one up. I tried to catch texting going on, but it's hard with a class of 50. Especially on the days when the Law Journal comes out. Everyone is surfing on that day."

"So just give them a friendly reminder that there is no texting during class?"

Jess nodded and stood up. 

"It's that time again," she said as she gathered up her bag.

While Jess lectured, Antonio stood in the back of the room where he could get a look at the whole class. Some students looked genuinely interested in Jess' lecture, others looked bored, others looked half asleep, and another group typed away on their laptops. He stood in a corner and observed. He listened to Jess lecture, her passion for the law obvious in her voice. He wondered if it was her love of law that Voight found attractive. There was definitely an age difference between them. He guessed at least fifteen years. He never understood why young women married older men, and vice versa. He and Buffy were 2 years apart, and that was plenty enough age difference between them. Anything more than that and he felt like he was dating his sister.

He thought about the case. He thought that with his addition to the staff, the students would be on their best behavior for a while. He only had this week to find something. Loyola was on Thanksgiving break next week.

When class ended, he waited until students had finished asking Jess their questions and then made his way down to her.

"Hi," she said. "Anything?"

"Aside from some looking totally interested, some looking bored, and some wishing they could go back to bed?"

"Ah, you caught that too."

He smiled. "Yep."

"I can see why you made Detective."

Antonio chuckled. "Nothing out of the ordinary. But let's wait and see."

Jess stuffed her notes into her bag. "We have Nicole's test in 10 minutes. Better get a move on."

Nicole looked at Jess and Antonio when they entered her classroom. Jess glanced around and noticed that most of the class had arrived. 

"Hey," she greeted as Jess and Antonio made their way over to Nicole. "Welcome to my nightmare."

"It'll be fine, Nic. You'll see."

"Ok, while they're taking this test, can you two just walk up and down the aisles and make sure no one is cheating?"

"Yeah, that's usually what proctors do," Jess reminded.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'm just really nervous about this test."

"The way you're carrying on, you'd think you were taking it."

"I take it, I'd probably flunk it."

Nicole picked up the tests and started to pass them out. Antonio and Jess took their places at the end of the rows. Slowly, they moved to the back of the classroom to observe the students taking the test.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"As far as I could see, nobody did anything worth reporting," Antonio said as he fussed with his chopsticks.

He fished out a snow pea pod and tossed it in the trash. Nicole watched sadly as the pea pod landed in Jess' trash basket. Jess stifled a giggle. Nicole loved snow peas and always ordered an extra side of them.

"I saw nothing also, but I expected that," Jess said. "Although some of the looks on your students' faces when they saw the test was totally priceless. I don't think I've seen as many aneurysm faces this side of Steve McGarrett."

"The did look a little green, didn't they?" Nicole asked as she eyed the pea again.

Jess shot her a don't you dare look. "Looked like they were going to puke or shit their pants or both. Which is a good thing because you got them totally off balance."

"And they're all going to be freaking about the final."

"Which is what you want them to do. We might not be able to catch them cheating, but now they know that you're not to be messed with."

Antonio watched the two women before him. Something was going on with the snow pea, but he wasn't quite sure what it was about. 

"Ok, so nothing happened today. Could be that everyone was on their guard because I was there so they felt they had to be on their best behavior."

"Possible," Jess agreed. "Which means they're going to have to go somewhere else to get their fix or they're going to try something next time." 

She leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. "I had a feeling this was going to happen."

"Jess, chill," Nicole said. She popped a piece of chicken in her mouth and chewed. 

"It'll happen. Maybe just not today," she said through a mouthful of chicken.

"All valid points, ladies. I'm not sure if they're on to us or not. I think we need to split up for the time being. If they see all three of us together, that might force them to find another location."

"Good thought," Nicole said as she reached for her rice. She dumped some into her chicken container and mixed it in.

Antonio fished another snow pea out of his beef and broccoli. He handed his chopsticks to Nicole who took them and dumped the pea into her container. She handed the chopsticks back to him, then picked the pea up, and greedily popped it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Jesus Christ, Nicole, you look like you're having a freaking orgasm!"

Nicole opened an eye. "It's called Foodgasm, Jess. Don't you watch Food Network?"

"Oh hell no. Not since Mario Batali left."

Antonio felt blood creeping into his face. Jess' mouth was a little too salty for his taste. He wondered if she talked like that in front of Voight. As he glanced at Jess, he still couldn't figure her and Voight out. Although from what she had said, it was obvious to him that she loved Voight very much.

"You need to start watching again. Chopped is an awesome show. If I was a professional chef, I'd be so applying."

"Nicole, focus," Jess reminded. "No more snow peas for you."

Nicole snorted. "It's my lunch and I'll have snow peas if I want to. OK. Antonio, I think splitting up is a good idea. I have office hours in half an hour. Do you want to hang around for that?"

"I will if Mrs. Voight doesn't need me."

"It's Jess. I don't need you. I need to run down to DS&H and put some face time in. I'm done for today as soon as we finish lunch. Please feel free to go with Nicole."

"Ok, that's a plan," Antonio agreed as he tossed his empty container into Jess' trash can.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Nicole unlocked her office door. She was grateful that the University was kind enough to give her a different office after the shooting. She was even more grateful that she was now occupying the office next to Jess'. Now they could visit back and forth without having to walk three doors down, or call down the hall.

"You and Jess are close," Antonio observed as Nicole set her bag on the floor and sat down in her office chair.

"She's the sister I never had," Nicole said. "We were roomies freshman year and Besties ever since."

"So no sisters. Any brothers?"

"Three," Nicole said. "And they're all lawyers. It kind of runs in the family."

"Family business," he observed.

"Pretty much. But I didn't want to join the family firm. That's why I stayed here after I graduated."

"Where are you from?"

"Detroit. My Dad is corporate counsel for GM. My Mom has her own firm. The boys work for her. I figured one more in Mom's firm would be enough to bust the letterhead. And I wanted to do criminal law."

Antonio smiled when he heard the bust the letterhead comment. He looked at Nicole and something clicked.

That's where I know you from. You're a Cook County DA."

"I am. Part time."

"I testified in a couple of the cases you were prosecuting."

"I thought you looked familiar," she said as her phone rang.

She pulled it out of her pocket and smiled when she saw who was calling. "Hi, Honey," she said after unlocking the phone.

Antonio stood and left Nicole's office while she took her phone call. He stood in the hallway close to the door, but far enough away that he wasn't eavesdropping on her call. As he waited, a female student approached Nicole's door. Antonio nodded to her.

"Hey," she said. "Is she in there?"

"She's on the phone."

"Ok, I guess I'll wait." She pulled out her phone and sent a text. "How did you do on the test?" she asked Antonio.

Antonio noticed that she didn't look up from her phone as she asked him the question.

"I didn't take it," he told her.

"You're lucky. It was a bitch. I think I flunked it."

"Couldn't have been that bad," he soothed.

"Yeahhhh," she retorted sarcastically. "I was expecting a multiple choice test, and we got an essay test. I need to talk to her about this."

Antonio poked his head into Nicole's office. She had finished her call. "You have a student, Ma'am."

"Thank you. Send them in."

Antonio motioned for the student to enter Nicole's office. She did so and Antonio closed the door. As he did, he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced down the hall. It was just another student pulling their phone out of their pocket. 

'Damn,' he thought. 

While he liked being Undercover, he wasn't sure how much of the sorority house he could take. For the first time in his life, he felt like there were too many women around. He unlocked his phone to call Voight and give him a report.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Voight backed Jess up against the wall of the shower and gave her a long, deep kiss. Jess moaned as she felt his lips on hers. 

"Been looking forward to that all day," he said before kissing her again. He eventually broke away. 

"Thank you for letting me join you."

"My pleasure," Jess said as she picked up her scrubbie and poured body wash onto it. She soaped it up and started to wash Voight's back.

"Feels good, Babe," he said huskily.

Jess shivered. She had always loved his voice. She turned him around so his back faced the shower spray, and he faced her. 

"You know, we seem to conserve a lot of water."

Voight smirked. "Yeah we do. You would think the city would give us a break on the water bill."

"Yeah, well, the city is broke. They'll take every cent they can get."

Voight took the scrubbie from her. "Turn around, Jess," he said in her ear.

She turned and Voight scrubbed her back. She purred as she felt the scrubbie on her back. She loved it that Voight would scrub her back. Maybe if she played her cards right, he'd put lotion on, too. Voight kissed her neck when he finished. He turned her toward the spray.

"So how was Antonio's first day?"

"He did well. Didn't catch anyone, but he got a lot of long looks and sighs from the female students. And a few male ones too."

Voight chuckled. "Antonio's a good looking guy," he admitted.

Jess circled his neck with her arms. "So is my husband."

"Husband? Lady, you didn't tell me you were married," he teased.

"Very married. And I love him very much."

"And yet, you're fooling around with me," he said, continuing the game.

"You're better in bed."

Voight smiled. "Ok, smartass. Thank you for the compliments."

"Welcome."

He swatted her butt. "Come on, out. Let's get dried off and dressed so we can find something for dinner."

Dried off and dressed, Jess puttered around the kitchen. "I can make grilled cheese and soup. I know it's not much, but I haven't been shopping yet."

"I'll call out for pizza."

"Deep dish, please."

Jess cracked open two bottles of beer. She took a long drink from one and handed the other to Voight. Voight took the bottle and took a long pull.

"So, what are we going to do for Thanksgiving?"

"I assumed I was cooking turkey."

He nodded. "I was thinking about inviting the unit for dinner."

She studied him and realized that this seemed important to him. "So, we will have to host at your house."

He nodded.

"Ask and get me a total, and I'll find a big enough bird."

"Would you mind if I invited Trudy too? I don't think she has anywhere to go."

"I don't mind. Do you mind if I invite Nicole and Aidan?"

"Only fair."

Jess walked over and gave him a hug. "Thanks, Hank. You're a sweetheart."

Voight hugged her back. "You're too good for me, Jess. I love you."

"Love you too."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

CHICAGO, THANKSGIVING DAY, PRESENT DAY 

 

Jess puttered around the kitchen in Voight's house. She chopped up the cornbread she had made the previous evening at her place. She added croutons , sautéed onions and celery to a bowl, and then tossed in the cornbread. She mixed everything together and added a two cans of cream of mushroom soup.

"You need some help?" Voight asked as he came in through the back door carrying beer.

"I'm good. Just sit here and keep me company. Did you get wine?"

"I got red, white, and rose," he said as he cracked open a carton and started stocking the fridge with the contents of the box.

"Bless you," she said.

"I got you two bottles of red because I know you hate white."

"I know it's not proper etiquette, but I'm drinking red."

Voight pulled a beer out of the case and popped the top. He passed Jess and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a swat on the butt. 

"I don't stand on formality much," he reminded.

"No, you don't," she agreed.

She lifted the turkey and started adding the stuffing. She gave a little giggle. Voight looked at her from the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Only in America do we shove bread up a dead bird's ass."

"And like it," he joked.

"It will be delish later."

Voight sipped his beer. Jess glanced over at him. He gave her a wink. "You got anything for lunch?" he asked.

"Yes, but you have to wait."

"For?"

"Me to finish stuffing this bird."

"You okay with this? I know you kind of freaked when we had Callahan and Clarke over."

"I'm okay. The first time I was here, I had some ghosts to conquer. I've faced them. And this is only temporary. I can handle temporary."

"You can handle anything, Babe. You're tough and strong."

"Thanks to you, Hank. You've always believed in me."

"And I always will."

Jess put the turkey in the roaster, added some broth to the bottom of the pan, and slid it into the oven. She turned around and faced Voight. "Ok, Sexy One, what do you want for lunch?"

A slow smile slid across Voight's face. Jess caught the look. "I guess that doesn't mean food."

"Not this week."

Jess hesitated. Everything was caught up in the kitchen. The only things she had to do was turn the heat on under the potatoes, make the gravy, toss the vegetables into the microwave, and bake the biscuits. She didn't have anything to do for the next few hours while the turkey cooked. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands.

"Lead on."

Voight stood up and walked over to her. He gave her a soft and gentle kiss, then took her hand and led her upstairs. Jess started to shake. She was starting to get the weird feeling. She was going to make love with her husband in the same bed he slept in with his first wife. Her stomach flipped over.

Voight opened a bedroom door. Jess glanced inside. It wasn't the master bedroom. She looked at him questioningly. "Guest room," he explained.

She felt her body relaxing in relief. He wasn't taking her to his old bedroom.

"Hey," he said as he closed the bedroom door. "It would be very insensitive of me to take you to the master bedroom. I have a whole new life now, Jess. Thank you for that."

"You're welcome."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Showered and dressed, Jess had the potatoes boiling on the stove. She gathered dishes to set the table.

"Want me to do that?" Voight asked.

"If you want to."

He took the dishes from her and started for the table.

"Just for the record, you smell delicious," she called.

"Polo," he reminded.

"Love Polo."

Voight chuckled. Only Jess would tell him he smelled good. He added the plates to the table and came back to the kitchen for silverware. He counted out the appropriate amounts of forks, knives, and spoons, then added the salad forks. He glanced over at Jess, who was testing the potatoes. "You're glowing," he remarked.

"Funny what good sex does to a person, huh?"

She glanced at him. He was more relaxed that she had seen him in weeks.

"Very funny."

She opened the oven. The timer had popped on the turkey. She turned down the heat, pulled the turkey out, and carried it over to the counter. Voight found the cutting board and set it out so Jess could add the turkey to it. Once on the cutting board, Jess covered it with foil. "What time did you tell everyone to be here?" she asked.

"7."

"It's 6:15. No one is here yet. What's up with that?" she stressed.

"Easy, Babe. They'll be here. Nobody wants to be too early."

Jess checked the potatoes again. The fork went in easily. She picked up the pot. 

"Okay, coming through, hot potatoes."

Voight picked up the silverware and started for the dining room. He didn't want to be around if she dropped the pot. He had just finished adding the napkins to the table when the back door opened and Olinsky and Ruzek wandered in. Olinsky was carrying a foil covered dish.

"Hey, Jess," Olinsky greeted.

"Alvin, you scared me half to death!"

He wandered in to the kitchen and looked around. "Smells good in here. Brought you some cranberry salad."

"Thank you, Alvin. That was kind of you. You can stick it in the fridge for now."

Olinsky nodded and placed it inside the fridge. He helped himself to two bottles of beer, and handed one to Ruzek.

"Do you like your mashed potatoes lumpy or smooth?" she asked.

"Smooth. If they're lumpy, they taste like they're not done."

She nodded and pulled out the beaters for the mixer. "By your command."

"Where's Hank?"

"Setting the table. There's beer and wine in the fridge. Help yourselves."

"Already did," he said as he held up the bottle. "You want one?"

"Not yet. I want to finish cooking first."

Voight heard voices and made his way back to the kitchen. "Hey, Al, Ruzek, glad you could come," he said as they all shook hands. "You two remember Jessica?"

"Of course."

"Alvin brought us cranberry salad," Jess informed Voight.

"That salad your Mom used to make? I love that salad."

"I brought enough to feed an Army."

"Great! Come on in, sit down. I'm just finishing the table and then I'll join you two."

The next ten minutes brought Cailin Callahan and fiancé Jeff Clarke, Erin Lindsay and Kelly Severide, Jay Halstead and Nadia, Nicole and her doctor boyfriend Aidan, whom looked like he just stepped off the cover of GQ magazine. Everyone decided he looked like a young Pierce Brosnan. Voight, ever the perfect host, made sure everyone had drinks and shuttled food offerings to the fridge while Jess finished up in the kitchen. She had just set the turkey on the table when the doorbell rang again, this time announcing the arrival of Trudy Platt and Mouch, with Antonio and a lady bringing up the rear.

"Everyone, this is Buffy," Antonio announced as he placed his hands on the shoulders of a very uncomfortable looking woman carrying three bakery boxes.

"Pies," she said as Voight took the boxes from her.

"Thank you," he said. "Please, come in and sit down."

"Everything okay in here?" Voight asked as he brought the pies into the kitchen.

"Everything's good. Are we waiting for anyone else?"

"Everyone is here."

"Okay then, let's eat."

Voight took Jess' hand as he exited the kitchen. "By the way, you look sexy as hell in that apron."

"Hank!" she blushed.

"You do." Once in the living room, he stopped. "Dinner's ready."

As everyone rose to make their way to the table, Hank walked Jess over to her seat at the end. She noticed he had put her at the opposite end of him. She was a bit disappointed as she wanted to sit next to him, but she wasn't going to make an issue about it. Obviously, he had his reasons for doing so. She reached back and untied her apron, folding it as she made a quick trip to the kitchen. She placed it on the counter, ready for her to grab it if needed later. When everyone was seated, Voight filled everyone's wine glass with their preferred type. He filled Jess' glass with red and walked back to the opposite end of the table. He lifted his glass.

"Thank you everyone for coming. Jess and I are happy that you did. I promised I wouldn't make any I'm thankful for speeches or go around the table and ask you what you're all grateful for. I just want to thank you for a great year and for your friendship. And to my beloved Jess, who gives me a reason to get up in the morning."

Jess blushed as everyone turned to look at her. "Thank you, Hank," she said quietly. 

She raised her glass. "Thank you for everything. Thank you everyone for sharing Thanksgiving with us. It means a lot to Hank and me. Now, before we dig in, I think it would be appropriate to say a blessing."

Since she didn't know who was Catholic and who wasn't, and not wanting to offend anyone, she struggled for an appropriate before dinner prayer. As she was struggling, she heard Hank's voice.

"Bless us, O, Lord, and these thy gifts….. "

She smiled as she dropped her head and closed her eyes. Hank to the rescue one more time.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Conversation focused mainly on shop talk, but that was to be expected when the table was full of cops. Dinner was eaten, wine was sipped, and laughs were shared. Mouch glanced over at Platt's plate and noticed she had eaten every bite.

"There is plenty more," Jess offered. "Don't be shy. Hank and I don't want to be eating flaming turkey wings right before Christmas."

Those old enough to remember the old commercial had a good laugh, while the youngsters looked at each other in confusion.

"It was a commercial for fast food ages ago," Mouch explained.

The young ones nodded, realizing they had totally missed the joke.

"Maybe we can pull it up on You Tube later," Mouch said as he helped himself to another helping of turkey and stuffing.

He passed the bowl to Platt, who added more to her plate.

Since Jess thought it would be rude to not add something more to her plate, she added a small piece of turkey and some of Al's cranberry salad to it. She started for her wine glass and realized it was empty.

Voight, seeming to sense she wanted more wine, got up from his seat, picked up the bottle on his way to her chair, and filled her glass.

"Thank you, Dearest," Jess said as he topped her glass.

"My pleasure," he said as he sat the bottle next to her and returned to his seat.

Exclamations of "I'm stuffed" echoed through the dining room. Voight poured coffee for everyone as Jess asked if everyone got enough to eat.

"Ok, everyone, coffee in the living room. Bridey and I have to get the dishes done," Platt barked as she rose from her seat. "Go watch whatever sports thing is on TV."

Everyone looked at her, eyes widening in surprise. Nobody moved. She glanced around again. "Go on, MOVE!"

Voight stood up. "Ok, everyone, let's head for the TV room. It's obvious Platt wants to talk to Jess," he said.

Jess rose and started clearing the plates and silverware from the table. She and Platt cleared the table, making many trips back and forth to the kitchen. She felt a bit uneasy, unsure what Platt had planned. She wasn't sure if she was going to get her head bitten off or if Platt was going to snark at her like she had seen her do down at the District.

She started loading the dishwasher, waiting for Platt to say something as she came through the kitchen door once more. She reached out and took the plates and silver, giving them a rinse off in the sink before adding them to the rapidly filling machine.

"So, how long have you known Hank?" Platt asked as she rinsed a plate and handed it to Jess.

"Fifteen years, but we didn't get together till after his wife died. When he and Olinsky were beat cops, they answered a call when the place I was working was almost robbed."

"Long time," Platt agreed.

Jess nodded. "I know that we're not the usual married couple, but it works for us."

Platt blew out a raspberry. "Oh, Hell, Mouch and I are not the usual couple either."

"You two are cute together. It's obvious that he adores you."

"I adore him too. I just don't know how long it is going to last."

Jess looked up from the dishwasher. "Trudy, don't worry about how long it's going to last. Enjoy the ride while you're on it. Don't be sad that it's going to end, be happy that it is happening."

Platt studied her for a long minute, brows furrowed like she was working through Jess' statement. She hurriedly handed Jess a plate. 

"You're right, Jess. Thank you," she said before turning to grab another dish.

"Trudy—" Jess started.

Platt turned.

"If you need someone to listen, call me. We can go have pie and coffee."

She gave Jess a half smile and a nod. 

"You're good for Hank," she conceded. "Stay with him. Don't hurt him or you'll have me to worry about."

Jess raised her hand. "Scout's Honor."

Platt looked at her. "Oh, Please. You were never a Girl Scout."

"You're right," Jess giggled.

Platt giggled. "I knew it."

Voight heard giggles coming from the kitchen. He got out of the chair and headed for the kitchen. If anything else, he could provide Jess and Platt with the excuse that he needed to get more beer.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Voight pushed the kitchen door open, and glanced around. What he saw surprised him. Jess and Platt were sitting at the table drinking coffee and eating pie.

"Hi, Honey. Want some coffee?" Jess greeted as she noticed Voight hanging in the doorway.

"No, thanks. I just came to get beer. "

"Oh, Bullshit, Hank. You came to see what we were talking about," Platt challenged.

"I can see why you made Sergeant, Trudy," Voight said as he opened the fridge and pulled out four bottles of beer.

Jess got up from the table and brought the coffee pot back to the table. She filled both mugs. "Everything all right out there?"

"Dandy," he said, opening the door. 

He looked at Platt. "Don't you dare start filling her head with all the shit I do at work."

Jess laughed as she added cream to her coffee. "Don't mind him."

"I guess he thinks I'm going to rat him out."

"Which I know you won't do. The Blue Wall and all of that."

Platt nodded. "He really is a good cop."

Jess picked up her cup. "If he wasn't, he wouldn't be running the Intelligence Unit."

"True," Platt studied Jess for a minute. 

"What was your maiden name? You look familiar."

"Miller. And I know, there are only a billion of us out there."

"I remember a Bob Miller from when I was a kid. He owned a bank or something."

"My father," Jess confirmed. "I haven't seen him since I turned 18."

"Yeah, I remember. He and my Dad were frat brothers at Northwestern or something. I remember them hanging out at the club."

"That was probably before the divorce."

"Was it hard on you?"

"Yes. Living with my mother was no picnic. And Dad's endless parade of live in bimbos was almost as bad. They were only nice to me because they knew it would piss my dad off if they didn't."

Platt nodded. "I had the same issue."

"I didn't know your parents were divorced too."

Platt stuck a piece of pie in her mouth. "Uh un," she said shaking her head. She washed it down with a long sip of coffee. "She died when I was 12."

"I'm sorry, Trudy. That must have been rough. You were right at that age where you needed your Mom."

She shrugged. "It all worked out okay for the most part."

"Your Dad give you shit about being a cop?"

"Not really. He's just disappointed that I didn't get married or give him grandchildren that he can pass his money on to."

"The curse of all rich fathers," Jess agreed.

Platt nodded and glanced up from her plate. "You got any more pie?"


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Platt and Mouch were the last to leave. As they exited the front door, Platt stopped long enough to give Jess a hug. 

"Call me, Girlfriend. We'll have lunch."

Jess nodded. "Ditto."

"Trudy, come on," Mouch urged. "I got the truck warmed up."

"Thanks for coming, Trudy," Voight said.

"Anytime, Hank. Thanks for feeding us," she said as she turned toward the street and headed for Mouch's truck.

Voight and Jess stood in the doorway until they pulled away from the curb. Voight closed the door and locked it. 

"You and Trudy have some fun girl time in the kitchen?"

"Yes, and we did not talk about you. I did find out something interesting though. Her father and my father were frat brothers at Northwestern. And she remembered me from when I was a kid. I don't remember her though."

"You didn't exactly have the model childhood," he reminded.

Jess shrugged. "I had a place to live, food to eat, and clothes to wear," she pointed out. "So I had more than most kids."

"But you didn't have love."

"Not until you came along."

Jess walked back to the kitchen and started boxing up the stuff from her place. Voight followed her in.

"Leave it," he said.

Jess looked over her shoulder at him.

"We can come back for everything tomorrow. Let's go home, Jess."

"Tired of being here?" she asked.

"Just ready for some alone time," he admitted.

"I'll get my purse."

"Can we just go to bed?" Jess asked when they finally made it back to her condo.

"Tired?"

"Very. I didn't sleep very well last night, and today was just exhausting."

"It was," he agreed. "But you handled everything very well. I think everyone had a nice time."

"I hope so. I wanted it to be nice for you."

"It was very nice. Surprising, but nice."

Jess raised an eyebrow.

"Antonio bringing a date. I had no idea he was dating."

"Sound like anyone else you know?" she asked.

Voight smirked. "Someone very near and dear to my heart."

Jess laughed. "He might surprise you. We might get an invitation to a wedding."

"You think?"

"Babe, the way he was looking at her, that man is in love."

Voight walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Lot of that going around."

Jess blushed. "Hank," she said as she reached out to hug him.

"Come on, Jess, let's go to bed. You're exhausted. I'm tired. We both need to get a good night's sleep. I can see your eyes crossing and in about 5 minutes, you're going to be getting silly."

"Silly?"

"When you're really tired, you start getting silly and everything that is said gets hilarious to you."

"It does?"

"You've never noticed that?"

"Um, no," she admitted.

"Next time you're really tired, take note. You'll see you start laughing at everything."

"You're making this up, Henry James,"

He held up his hands. "I'm not making this up, Jess. You really do start laughing."

"If you say so." She gave his cheek a kiss. "I'm going to bed."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

LOYOLA UNIVERSITY, CHICAGO, PRESENT DAY

"Hey, Jessiepoo, I brought you breakfast," Nicole said as she entered Jess' office.

"Bless you," Jess said as Nicole set the bag on her desk and opened it.

Nicole took out two breakfast sandwiches and hash browns. "I got you sausage and cheese."

"Nom!"

Jess got up from her desk and popped a coffee single use cup in the machine. She slid a mug under the machine and pressed the button. 

"I got you Hazelnut."

"You're too good to me," Nicole said as she slid the breakfast sandwich over across the desk.

"You deserve it. After all, you nearly died."

Nicole looked up. "I'm so glad I didn't. I have so much stuff I have to do yet."

"I'm glad you didn't either. I couldn't have made that phone call to your parents."

The coffee finished and Jess handed Nicole the mug. "Here you go, Cupcake." She realized what she had said, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, my God, I am becoming my husband."

Nicole gave her an odd look. "I hate to tell you this, but you look absolutely nothing like Hank."

Jess shook her head. "Hank calls Cailin 'Cupcake'. As you know, she's no cupcake."

"No, but she's smart as a whip. She'd be a good lawyer if she wasn't a cop."

"You think so too?"

"Yep," Nicole said as she added creamer to her coffee. She stirred it and then took a sip. "Yum. You did good with the hazelnut."

"Thank you much. So how was your break?"

"It was wonderful. Aidan and I went to Florida for the long weekend."

Jess' eyes widened. "Florida? I'm so jealous."

"It was so nice, Jess. Sunny, warm, and totally romantic."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"I did. We did. I brought you back a hoodie, but I didn't bring it."

"No biggie. Give it to me for Christmas."

"I can't do that. It's not a Christmas present. It's an I went to Florida and brought you back a hoodie present."

Jess glanced up at the clock. "It's 8:00. I thought Antonio was supposed to be here by now."

Nicole shrugged.

Jess picked up the desk phone and dialed Hank's office number. She never used it. She never bothered Voight when he was working, but this was a special circumstance.

"Hello?" Voight asked as he picked up his ringing phone.

"Hank?"

"Yeah, Jess, what's up?"

"Is Antonio coming today? He isn't here yet."

"He's coming. He made a bust this morning."

"Here? On campus?"

"Not quite. He stopped at Starbucks to bring you two coffee and it went down right in front of him."

Jess raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. Ok, well, he knows where I will be starting at 9."

"I'll send him over as soon as he's done."

"Thanks, Honey. I appreciate it."

"Welcome. See you tonight."

"Tonight," she agreed before hanging up the phone.

"Well?" Nicole asked when Jess had returned the phone to its cradle.

"He's at the District. Seems he stopped to buy us coffee at Starbucks and he caught a deal going down. He's doing the paperwork and will be here when he's done."

"That was quick."

"Hank didn't tell me who was involved, so there may be more."

"That's why he's coming back."

Jess nodded. "Plus, we still have cheaters to catch."

"That too," Nicole agreed.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55  
FINALS WEEK, CHICAGO, 

 

Jess reached out and slammed her hand over the obnoxiously ringing alarm clock. She snuggled deeper into the covers, and rolled over on her side. She wrapped her arm around Voight's waist. "Mmmm," she moaned.

Voight let her snuggle for a couple of minutes, then rolled over. He gave Jess a shake. He heard her moan in dislike again. "Jess, wake up. You've got Nicole's final to proctor," he reminded. She let out another weird noise. "Jess, come on," he said again. "You need to get up."

Jess opened an eye. She didn't like Hank shaking her so much. She just wanted to sleep another five minutes, and he wasn't letting her. "Alright," she said grumpily. "I'm awake."

She rolled over and got out of bed. She shoved her feet into her slippers. 

"God, I hate morning people."

Voight smiled. Jess never woke up well. It seemed to him it was going to be a full pot to get her going. As soon as he heard the shower start, he got up and headed to the kitchen and started the coffee. Holding a cup under the brewing liquid, he filled a mug and added cream and sugar to it. He slid the pot back on the burner, and took the cup to the bathroom. He set it on the counter and closed the door so he wouldn't be tempted to join her in the shower.

Back in the kitchen, he mixed eggs, milk and cheese together, and added it to a pan. He turned the gas on the stove and then added salt and pepper. He popped two slices of bread in the toaster. He poured himself another cup of coffee and sipped it while the omelet cooked.

Ten minutes later, Jess appeared in the kitchen. She had dressed in jeans and the Florida hoodie that Nicole had bought her. She eyed the omelet greedily. 

"You are such a doll," she said as she kissed his cheek and pinched his butt.

"You keep that up, you're not getting anything," he reminded.

"Hummmm…. That means you'll wind up with a sperm count up to your eyeballs again." 

She pushed the button on the toaster and watched it heat up. "Thank you for the coffee in the bathroom."

"You're welcome. It looked like you were waking up cranky this morning."

"I know I promised Nicole I would proctor her final, and I know I need to, but I just don't want to go. End of the semester stuff."

"Plus, your final is tomorrow."

Jess blew out a breath. "I'm just ready for this semester to be over. It's been a rough one. Nicole getting shot, me getting shot, Jeremy getting arrested. You know, we never did catch the cheaters."

"Not yet anyway. You still have today and tomorrow. Antonio is still on the clock for you two."

She reached for the coffee pot and poured more into her mug. "You're right. As usual."

Voight cut the omelet in half and slid half onto a plate. He handed it to Jess. "Here. Sit down and eat."

She took the plate. "Thank you much."

She grabbed the toast and added it to her plate. She took a seat at the table.

Voight joined her with the other half of the omelet. "I have a feeling that by tomorrow, you'll have your cheaters."

"From your mouth to God's ears, Hank."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

FINALS WEEK, LOYOLA UNIVERSITY, CHICAGO

"Hey," Jess said as she entered the room where Nicole's final was being held.

"Hey, yourself."

Jess glanced around the room. One student had arrived for the final. She decided to tell Nicole about Antonio.

"So, according to Hank, we have Antonio today and tomorrow," she said, keeping her voice low so the student couldn't hear what was being said.

"That's good news," Nicole said as she nervously fidgeted with her coffee cup.

Jess nodded. "Surprised me too. Are you okay?"

"No, but we'll talk later."

"Okay," she said as she sipped her coffee.

"Just today and tomorrow to go. Then we get to do grades. Then it's Christmas."

"I am so looking forward to this semester being over. It's been the worst one I can remember."

"That's for sure. Thank you for covering my classes for me when I was out. I really appreciate it. "

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it. Just wish Hank would have been here to hear the lectures. "

"He likes criminal stuff?"

Jess nodded. "I tease him all the time about getting horny just thinking about it."

"Jess!" Nicole exclaimed. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Jess innocently sipped her coffee and shrugged her shoulders. 

"What can I say? He likes being a cop. His dad was a cop, he's a cop. It's his family business."

Jess' eyes swept the room as she was talking to Nicole. She noticed that at the mention of Hank being a cop, the lone student froze and suddenly started to look nervous. Jess took a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag. She wrote something on it, and passed the paper over to Nicole. Nicole nodded.

"So, do you and Aidan have any plans for Christmas?"

"No. He has to work."

"Oh, yeah. Work. I get that."

"Hank have to work?"

"Hank always has to work. Even when he's off, he's working. But, I'm taking him out to Ignoz for his birthday."

"When's his birthday?"

"The 15th. And, as usual, I have no idea what to get him this year."

"What did you get him last year?"

"Bullets for his Glock that I got him the year he turned 50."

"So, maybe a nice little Smith and Wessy .38 special?"

Jess bit her lip. Another gun wasn't a bad idea. He could have a spare backup if she did buy him the .38.

"Not a bad idea. He loved the Glock. I don't think he'd complain about a .38."

"He probably loved it because it came from you."

"Maybe. He didn't really say, but I do know he liked it. He thanked me for it about 10 times."

"Hey, Ladies, what's happening?" Antonio asked as he entered the room carrying a coffee holder containing three cups and a brown paper bag.

"Hey yourself," Nicole said as she eyed the goodies. "You brought us coffee?"

"And cookies. Buffy gave Eva a baking lesson last night. They made 7 dozen."

"Holy cow," Nicole said as she opened the bag.

She took out two cookies and passed Jess the bag. Jess reached inside and took one cookie out. Nicole bit into hers and closed her eyes and sighed. Jess looked at Antonio and rolled her eyes.

"She do this a lot?" Antonio asked Jess.

"All the time. She's a real foodie."

Antonio gave a half smile and looked over at Nicole. "They must be good."

Jess took a bite. "They're not good, they're delicious. Eva has a real talent."

"Her mother owns a bakery here in Rogers Park."

"Thank you for the coffee. It is really appreciated."

Nicole glanced around the classroom, and she started counting heads. A few were still missing. She glanced at her watch. Less than a minute to go. She handed Jess and Antonio a stack of tests. "About that time."

Jess took her stack. "Once the door closes, that's it. Nobody else can come in, and nobody can leave until they turn in their test," she said to Antonio.

Antonio nodded. "Let's do this."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

FINALS WEEK, LOYOLA UNIVERSITY, CHICAGO

Jess took her stack of tests and headed for the left side of the room. Antonio moved to the right, Nicole took the middle. The tests were passed out, and Jess noticed the look of shock when the students found out they were having another essay test for their final. She bit her lip to hide her smile. She had made the right choice when she talked Nicole into changing her test format. She looked up at the student that had arrived early. He was one that had started the semester out very well, but started struggling after Nicole's essay test. Jess suspected he was one, but she couldn't prove it. He was looking at his test, looking like he was going to throw up any second.

She walked to the back of the classroom and casually glanced at the student's test. He hadn't written anything on his paper. She looked at his hands, pencil, and coffee cup. She spotted something, but wasn't totally sure. She looked for Antonio. He was across the room. He caught her eye, and she nodded. He moved over to Nicole

"Student where Jess is standing," he whispered in her ear. "I think she has something. Want me to check it out?"

Nicole nodded. "If you find something, take the test paper, and everything on his desk, and take him out in the hall. I'll meet you out there," she whispered.

Antonio casually walked up to Jess. She pointed to the coffee cup. He saw a preprinted label. It was made to look like a food label, but the wording was incorrect. He nodded to Jess. She reached out, took the coffee cup and the test. Antonio moved in and took the student's upper arm.

"You need to come with us," he said quietly.

Antonio escorted him out to the hall. Nicole followed him. Jess continued to proctor. As much as she wanted to be out in the hall, she knew that if someone didn't stay in the room, the finals wouldn't count. That wasn't fair to the rest of the students, and she wasn't going to ruin their chances for a career in law.

She walked to the back of the room, observing again. If there was one, there was usually two. She just had to find them. She searched her memory for other struggling students. When she remembered two of them, she moved to check on them. She looked at their coffee cups, hands, anything that would conceal answers. She found nothing.

She looked at the door when she heard it open. Antonio stepped inside. She joined him in the front of the room. She shook her head to let him know she didn't find anyone else.

Half an hour later, the first test was turned in. It started a flurry of students heading for the desk to turn them in. Antonio kept an eye on the rest of the room while Jess collected the tests. Once they were all turned in, she slipped them into the envelope, sealed it, and signed her name across the seal.

"Nicole is sitting with him in the Chairman's office," Antonio said one the last student had left the room. "He admitted it. Gave us other names too. This thing is big, Jess."

"Did he admit to stealing tests?"

"No. Said he bought them at the end of last semester from students." He handed her a list. "Do any of them look familiar?"

Jess scanned the list. "All of them. So it looks like I'll be meeting with the Department Chair and the Dean."

Antonio nodded. "You'll get an email according to Nicole."

"If they're third year students, we can do something about it. If they graduated, we can't."

Antonio gave her a curious look.

"I'm just thinking out loud."

She picked up the tests and stuffed them in her bag. "Thank you for your help. And please thank Hank for me when you get back to the District. "

"I really didn't do much," he said modestly.

"Oh yes you did. You helped Nicole. That means a lot."

"Just doing my job, Jess."

"And it's appreciated, Antonio."

He held the door open for her as she exited the room and locked it. "Anytime."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Want some help with that?" Voight asked as Jess carried boxes of ornaments, tinsel, and garland to the living room.

"You can put the ornaments and lights on."

"My job every year."

Working together, they trimmed the tree, stopping every so often for chips and beer breaks. Jess handed him the angel tree topper.

"You have the honors," she said.

Angel atop of the tree, Jess stood back to look it over. It looked beautiful. Voight joined her and slid his arm around her waist. "Best tree you've ever done," he admitted.

She laid her head on his shoulder. "It does look very pretty."

Voight gave her cheek a kiss. "You make me love Christmas again."

"For real?"

He nodded. "For a while, I didn't care for Christmas at all, but that all changed."

Jess gave him a hug. "I'm glad you do."

She reached into a bag and brought out another ornament. "I forgot one."

Voight waited for her to remove it from the box. She held it up. It was a clear Lucite heart shaped ornament. It was engraved with their names, their wedding date, Chicago, and the main tourist attractions of Chicago. He brought it closer to him so he could read it. "Not a very traditional Our First Christmas ornament," he observed.

"We aren't traditional people."

"This is true." He took her hand. "Let's put it on the tree together."

Jess kissed his cheek again. "Hank Voight, the Romantic. I love it."

"You're going to ruin my reputation, Jessica Marie."

"Never. Your secret is safe with me."

The looked at the tree and decided on the spot for the ornament. Together, they placed it on the tree.

"Now the tree is done," Jess said. "And it looks perfect."

Jess sat at the kitchen table. It was full of papers, pencils, pens, her grade book, two empty yogurt containers with a spoon sticking out of one of them, an empty bag of M&M's that she had mixed into the yogurt, and an empty coffee cup. Finals grading had begun. She had pens tucked behind her ears, in her ponytail, and clipped to her shirt. Voight watched her in amusement. He loved watching her grade final exams. The pens everywhere cracked him up. When she was reading and concentrating on what was on the papers in front of her, her brows were furrowed, and her lips puckered. She stuck a pen in her mouth as she read. It was the same thing every finals grading time, and the whole scene cracked him up. Of course, he would never tell her that. Otherwise, there would be no end of the semester sex for him. He brewed a fresh pot of coffee, and filled her mug, taking away the yogurt containers, spoon, and M&M bag. He tossed them into the trash.

"Thanks, Honey," she mumbled absently, still engrossed in the paper before her.

Voight walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"It's Midnight, Jess. Bed soon?" he asked gently.

She nodded. Let me finish this test and I'll be in."

Voight replaced the coffee pot on the warming plate and left the kitchen. He knew better. Jess would finish that exam and start a new one. If he was lucky, she'd be in bed about the time the sun came up. He walked back to the couch and turned on the TV. He was sure he could find a replay of the Hawks game somewhere.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Jess stretched and leaned back in her chair. She looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, shit!" she exclaimed. 

She had promised Hank three hours ago that she would come to bed. It was now 3 AM, and she was still grading finals. She rose from her chair, and started gathering everything up. She stacked the tests into a neat pile, then placed them back in the envelope that Nicole had delivered to her earlier that week.

Since the cheating scandal had taken place, everything was under scrutiny, including the way exams were collected. The new policy was two professors had to be in the room, and both had to sign the seal of the envelope when the tests were collected. Tests were then delivered to the office for verification and checked off on the exam register with the Department Chair as a witness. Nobody knew how long this practice was going to remain in place, and most everyone hated it. She didn't mind because she knew that things were done correctly when her tests were collected and turned in.

She had heard through the grapevine that the University President was personally taking care of those caught cheating. She had also heard that their grades had been adjusted accordingly, and they were not permitted to return to Loyola. Jess wished she could feel bad for the students that got caught, but she couldn't. They had gotten what they deserved, and they deserved to be kicked out. She wondered if any of them would try for admission at other law schools. She also wondered if the President had contacted other universities to relay the news.

She stuck the test envelope into her bag, and finished cleaning off the table. She turned off the light and headed for the bedroom. Inside the bedroom, she stripped and crawled into bed beside Voight.

"Soon as I finish this test, huh?" he asked as he rolled over to face her.

"Sorry I woke you up," she apologized.

"You didn't. I was laying here thinking if you didn't come to bed soon, I was going to come out there and drag you in by the hair."

Jess giggled. "Hank Voight the cave man. Cute. Are you going to wear a leopard spotted tunic too?"

"Remember that conversation we had about you laughing at everything when you're tired?"

"Yes."

"Case in point. You're so tired your brain is going straight to the ridiculous."

"You'd never wear a leopard print tunic?"

"Oh hell no. I'd look like Fred Flintstone."

Jess snuggled into him. "I'm not a redhead, so I can't be Wilma. And we don't have a dog, so no pet Dino."

"Jess-"

"Okay, okay. I'll be good. What time do you need to be in in the morning?"

"Whenever I get there. Intelligence really doesn't have a set starting time."

"You don't?"

"Not officially, but everyone usually shows up around 9."

"You want me to set the alarm for 8?"

"Already did." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. "Goodnight, Jess."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

CHICAGO, DECEMBER 10, HANK'S BIRTHDAY, PRESENT DAY

 

Jess waited in the lobby of Ignoz for Hank to arrive. Spending his birthday at Ignoz had become a tradition since the year he had turned 50. She had checked her coat. She had been standing for the past 10 minutes, but decided to take a seat on one of the small couches that were scattered throughout the lobby. As she sat, she settled her purse beside her. His gifts were waiting at home, as was the chocolate birthday cake with mocha icing that she made him every year since the year they had met.

"Mrs. Voight?"

She turned to the voice. "Yes?"

"Your husband just called. He said he is on his way. He said he'd be here in about fifteen minutes. Can I get you a drink from the bar?"

"Canadian Club neat, water back," she said automatically.

Inwardly, she groaned. It sounded like such an old, stuffy, lawyer drink. She loved whiskey, and every other drink she could think of in a hurry was too girly for her. She just couldn't bring herself to order a martini. Martinis were also old, stuffy lawyer drinks. Especially for the ones who didn't drink whiskey. She hated gin and vodka, so martinis were definitely out. She might be able to consider rum if she could try some of the flavored ones. She'd ask a bartender for recommendations next time.

The whiskey and water appeared before her. "Thank you," she said as she took the glasses. She looked out the window, and wondered if Hank had stopped home to change after work, or if he was coming straight from the District in his jeans and leather jacket. She took a small sip of the whiskey. She loved that leather jacket. He looked so sexy when he was wearing it.

"Jess?"

She turned her head toward the voice. "Hello, Mitchell," she greeted.

"Surprised to see you here," he said.

"Hank's birthday," she explained to one of the other senior partners. "He's on his way. Working late, you know."

Mitchell nodded. Why Jessica would stoop so low to marry a cop was beyond him. She seemed happy, so he never questioned it. If he would have, he was certain Jess would tell him it was none of his business and to leave it alone. Jess looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to introduce his dinner companion.

"Honey, this is Jessica Voight. The Voight part of the name. Jess, this is my wife Andrea."

Choruses of nice to meet yous were exchanged. Mitchell explained that they were there to celebrate their anniversary.

"Don't forget company Christmas party next Saturday night," he reminded as she ushered Andrea out of the restaurant.

Jess wondered if trophy wife was going to get snotty with him on the way home. She definitely did not seem happy to meet Jess, although she put on a pretend sincere face. She wondered if there was any way that she and Hank could skip the party. The lobster and champagne dinner was very tempting, but meeting the partner's wives was not her thing. Especially since all they talked about were the kids, the nannies, the hired help, and shopping on the gold coast. Things that were never important to Jess, and never would be. She liked her money in the bank, not in Coach purses, Jimmy Choo shoes, and designer clothes. Her years at Loyola had taught her to be frugal and not waste money. She hated to spend money on foolish things, yet here she was, in the lobby of her favorite restaurant, waiting for Hank. Hank was the exception. She would spend her last dime on him if it would make him happy. She finished her whiskey, and tossed down the water.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

CHICAGO, DECEMBER 10, HANK'S BIRTHDAY, IGNOZ RESTAURANT, PRESENT DAY

Voight walked in to find Jess sitting in the lobby. "Hey," he said as he walked over to her. He helped her from the sofa and gave her a hug and a kiss.

"Hey," she said after he kissed her. "Happy Birthday."

"You always remember," he said as he took her hand.

"Gives me an excuse to shop and bake."

They were led to their table and seated. Neither one of them looked at the menu. They both knew what they were going to have for dinner. They had their first real date here, and they stopped in often. Birthdays were celebrated here, and anniversaries probably would be as well. They loved eating here because they were never rushed, and they could have a long and leisurely dinner if Intelligence wasn't called out.

"Lasagna?" he asked.

"Of course. And a bottle of Chianti."

"Of course."

He reached across the table and took her hand. "Thank you for this. You always make my birthday special."

"I try to. It's the only day of the year that is totally yours."

"That's true."

"I love you, Hank."

"God only knows why you do, Jess, but I'm grateful that you do."

She sipped her water. "You're easy to love. Truly."

"As are you."

She blushed. "Hank Voight, are you getting romantic on me?"

"Can't help it. It's this place," he admitted.

"It is. I always feel like I'm transported back to Italy when I'm in here." She sighed. "Maybe someday."

"You want to go to Italy?"

She nodded. "I know it's a silly fantasy, but I've always wanted to visit Rome."

"You never told me that."

"Never had a reason to. We don't travel."

"Maybe we should."

She looked at him. Voight never wanted to leave Chicago, and if they did, it was usually to Wisconsin to see a football game. It was also usually a day trip because Voight was usually antsy to get back home.

"Hank?" she asked.

"Maybe we should travel. You never got a honeymoon."

"No, and neither did you. I thought we were okay with that?"

"We were. Maybe we should take a vacation."

Jess looked at him. This whole conversation was getting weird.

"Something you're not telling me? Are you in trouble with the Brass again?"

"Not at all. I was just thinking that maybe we needed to get away for a few days."

She bit her lip. She wondered if something was going down at work and he wanted to get her out of the city to protect her from something. He would never tell her if she asked, so she wouldn't ask. "Okay," she agreed. "I just have to clear it with David and Mitchell."

"Think they will let you?"

"This time of year, probably. Contracts for the new seasons or mid seasons have already been worked out. New seasons usually don't start until March or April. Unless something very important happens, this is usually the quiet time of the year. Things will start ramping up in the Spring."

"Think about it."

"I have until the middle of January once I get grades submitted. I'm yours after grades are done."

He nodded. He was going to get Jess to Rome if it killed him.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

ST IGNACIOUS CATHEDRAL, CHICAGO, LATE CHRISTMAS EVE, PRESENT DAY

Jess looked around the Church for a place to sit. She had arrived early because she knew the place would be packed. She wanted a quiet place where she could think and reflect. Before the divorce, Christmas had been her favorite holiday. As an adult, she cared less about getting presents and reflected more on the holy aspect of the holiday. She found a seat and slid into the pew. She fished inside her purse for her rosary. Bringing it out, she made the sign of the cross and started the Apostle's Creed. She had just made her way through it when she felt the familiar tap on the shoulder that goes with sitting in Church. She looked up. Young married couple still looking nervous. She stood up and got out of the pew to allow them to enter.

As she looked around, she noticed that people had the same idea as she did. Everyone was showing up early for Midnight Mass. She had left Voight a note letting him know where she was. She knew he wouldn't come to Church with her, and she couldn't miss Mass. She had started coming to Midnight Mass when she was an undergraduate at Loyola. Since the Church owned the University, she felt she needed to attend. She quickly thought back, trying to do the math of how many Christmas mornings she had sat in the Church. She figured it was sixteen. Sixteen years was definitely a tradition.

She returned to her rosary, saying a mystery and starting a Hail Mary. She bit her lip. She really needed to come to Church more often. Going to Church gave her a sense of peace inside. She hoped God didn't get upset with her for not attending regularly. She decided that with newly married life, Church was going to be a part of it. An hour a week wasn't too much to give up. If Voight wasn't working, she could take him out for breakfast afterwards.

She saw a figure walking down the aisle that looked familiar. 'Can't be,' she thought. 'You're imagining things, Jess.'

The figure was walking behind a middle aged woman, a young woman, a boy under the age of ten, and a tall man who carried himself like a cop. They all stopped while the middle aged woman entered the pew. The boy was next, then the young woman, the familiar figure, and then the one that looked like he could be a cop. The middle aged woman adjusted her black veil. Jess smiled. She loved that the parish members over a certain age still wore mantillas. Had she chosen to wear one, she would be wearing a black veil instead of a white one. She noticed the younger woman also wearing a black one, but the gentleman sitting next to her was not her husband. She knew this because they had just been to Hank's house for Thanksgiving dinner.

Catholic tradition didn't have a veil for those who were divorced. Young and unmarried women wore white veils, married women wore black. She shook her head and returned to her rosary.

She had just finished putting the rosary away when she felt another hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Voight's brown eyes looking down at her. She smiled, and her stomach started doing flips. She slid over to allow him to enter. He slid into the pew beside her and gave her a quick hug. As she leaned against him, she realized that all was right with her world.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

JESS' CONDO, CHICAGO, EARLY CHRISTMAS MORNING, PRESENT DAY

"What are you puzzling out now?" Voight asked as Jess brewed coffee and mixed dry ingredients into a bowl.

"The lady Antonio was with in Church. It was his date from dinner. Buffy, I think?"

Voight nodded. "Her real name is Grace, but her brother couldn't say it, and started calling her Buffy."

Jess looked at him. "Thank God I never had siblings."

"You'd be the bossy big sister, that's for sure."

He was rewarded by a towel hitting his chest. 

"Ow. Thanks for that," he retorted.

The towel hitting him didn't hurt him. He just wanted her to think it did. He waited patiently for Jess to finish her thought.

"Anyway, she was wearing a black chapel veil in Church."

"Doesn't surprise me. Hispanics hold to traditions very carefully. It was the way she was raised, Jess. "

"No doubt. But if she's dating Antonio, she shouldn't be wearing a black veil. Black veils are for married women. Divorced women should wear white veils because they are no longer married."

"She's not divorced."

Jess turned her head to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Widowed. Her husband was killed in Afghanistan."

"Oh," she said quietly. She felt bad for making such a stupid assumption. 

"Then she was correct in wearing black. My very big bad."

Voight stood up and walked over to her. He gave her a kiss on the neck and started rubbing her shoulders. "What are you making?"

"Christmas cake."

"At 2:00 in the morning? Come on, Jess. That's something that can wait till morning."

"It can, but I wanted us to have it at breakfast."

"So, we can have a later breakfast. We need to go to bed. If we're still awake, Santa Claus won't come."

Jess turned and looked at him. He was smiling from ear to ear. "Henry James Voight, you are a romantic!"

He shrugged. "It's just the time of the year."

She slipped her arms around his neck. "I just want this Christmas to be special, that's all."

"Jess, they're all special and they have been ever since you gave me the St. Michael medal."

She reached up and pulled down his tee shirt. St. Michael was hanging around his neck. "You never took it off," she said in amazement.

"No, I never did, and I never will."

Tears filled her eyes. If she ever doubted Voight didn't love her, all of them had vanished. "You really do love me," she said quietly.

Voigt looked down at her. Something inside his brain clicked. Confident, ass kicking, balls to the wall attorney Jess was gone. Vulnerable, scared child Jess was back. He shook his head. He knew her childhood had sucked, but obviously, the scars were deeper than he knew. It must feel awful to think that no one loved you. He knew that she knew he loved her, but for some strange reason, she needed to affirm it.

"I do. I always have. I always will."

"I love you, Hank."

He wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you, Jess."

"I know you do," she admitted. "I'm just being silly."

"No, I think you just finally realized it."

She nodded. "I knew it. I guess I've finally accepted it."

She gave him a kiss.

"I like this accepting thing," he said huskily as their lips came undone. "Come to bed, Jess?"

She nodded.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Thank you for hanging in there so long to see the end of this story. While it is the ending of the story, it is not the end of Hank and Jess. There will be other stories. There are also Chicago Fire, more Chicago PD, and Chicago Med stories that will be transferred over from the other site. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments, and hits. They are truly appreciated.

Chapter 64

JESS' CONDO, CHICAGO, EARLY CHRISTMAS MORNING, PRESENT DAY

Jess stepped inside the shower, feeling the hot water soaking not only her skin, but deep into her bones. The one thing she didn't like about living in Chicago was the winters. They were always brutally cold, and the wind always seemed to go right through her and straight to her bones. She decided her hair didn't need washing, so she tucked it under her shower cap. She giggled. She didn't think anyone but old women wore them anymore, but she loved it, even if it did make her look silly. When she showered with Voight, he washed her hair. She smiled, remembering the first time he had tried and how things didn't work out so well. He got better with practice. It was clear to her that he had never bathed Justin as a child, otherwise, he would have known how to wash hair that wasn't his own.

Inside the bedroom, Voight was watching A Christmas Story. The 24 hour marathon had begun when they were in Church. It was Jess' second favorite Christmas movie. He realized that they hadn't watched It's A Wonderful Life together this year. He knew she had a DVD of it somewhere. He would make sure they watched it. He knew she would be upset if her traditions were broken.

He wondered if she made these traditions by herself to make up for the ones she didn't have when she was younger. He didn't mind. If it was important to her, he would go along with it. It was easier to go along and to make her happy because he knew she didn't have much to make her happy before she started at Loyola.

He noticed the shower had stopped, so she would be joining him soon. He got out of bed and went to the dresser that she had designated as his. He opened the drawer and picked up a small wrapped package. He got back into bed and placed it on her pillow. He wasn't much of a planner when it came to Christmas, but this moment he had been planning for two months.

Jess left the bathroom and headed into the bedroom. Voight looked her over.

"Lose the robe."

She undid the belt and let the robe fall to the floor. He raised an eyebrow.

"Nice," he said appreciatively. "Santa left me a present from Victoria's Secret."

"No, Jessica left you a present from Victoria's Secret. You reminded me that Santa won't come until we go to bed. I have a feeling Santa is going to be late this year."

He smirked. "Ya think?"

"I just have a feeling."

She shivered. The negligee was thin and flimsy like all of them were. It was apparent that the heat wasn't running. Voight turned down the blankets on her designated side of the bed, inviting her in. She walked over to the side and was just about to slide in when she noticed the wrapping paper on her pillow. "What's this?"

"Dunno, why don't you open it?" he asked.

She slid into bed and drew the blankets up around her. Slowly, she started sliding her fingernail underneath the tape so she wouldn't ruin the paper.

Voight watched impatiently. He wished she would just tear the damn wrapping paper off instead of prolonging his agony by untaping the tape. This was only the fourth most important moment in his life and she was dragging it out.

"It's a box," she said as the paper fell to the top of the blanket.

"Why yes, it is," he agreed.

Slowly she opened it. She had no idea what was inside except that it was jewelry. Voight didn't seem like the diamond earrings kind of guy. She wondered if it was one of those diamond in motion necklaces that she saw on TV. She lifted the lid and gasped. He mouth stayed open for at least thirty seconds.

Voight took her hand. "Jessica Marie Miller Voight, will you marry me again?"

She looked from the box to him, back to the box, then back to him. "Yes."

He took the box and took out the ring. He slipped it on her finger that already contained her wedding band and the eternity ring he had bought her for their 6 week anniversary. "I love you, Jess. Thank you."


End file.
